Playing the Game
by SanityandInsane
Summary: What happens when you can’t charge two known criminals named Hiten and Manten, release two past criminals named Kagome and Kikyo for a price…working for the international agents plus a screw up past and maybe even love…SK, InuKikyo, NarakuAyumi AU.
1. Chapter 1

Playing the Game

What happens when you can't charge two known criminals named Hiten and Manten, release two past criminals named Kagome and Kikyo for a price…working for the international agents plus a screw up past and maybe even love…S/K, Inu/Kikyo, Naraku/Ayumi AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DragonBall-Z they were created by Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Toriyama.

_Location Florida_

Hojo stood at the window angry the thunder brothers as their called had done it again, they got away with murder and snuck off with half a million dollars. In the U.S. it was why he was here to investigate and report back to one of the main offices in Japan on their next move if there was one. His brown eyes looked out of his window of his temporary office suite on the ninth floor his hands combed through his hair. The international agency couldn't even trace anything back to the men and even if they did Hiten and Manten always found a way out of it then sued the city, state, town, or country they resided it at that time. It always took millions of dollars to keep these men who deserved to be in jail happy because their lawyers would had a great excuse that the judges believed. It was like they were untouchable and he hated it, he hated that after he worked so hard bring down the Shikon sisters only to have them pop up right after making his new job as head Investigator almost worthless.

'Wait why hadn't I though about that before, they popped up right after the sisters were in jail, like they knew it was going to happen. The assholes set the women up but how did they do it was the question' he then thought back to the trial. He moved away from the window and back to his desk to think, he hadn't thought about what the sisters said until now it didn't really make sense. Ok it did make sense but he didn't believe them because who could believe two women who were capable of anything.

_Flashback Three Years Ago_

_The twenty one and twenty two year old women stood in front of the American judge smirking at the entire situation making Hojo grimace even more than he should have. They had no respect for anyone in any country, originally they were from Japan the only place they hadn't done their dirty deeds, but their mother moved to America so that they could see their father more. At least that's what he got from their profiles, along with all of the friends they had in high places with two other siblings which have no names man they needed better personal profiles. And it didn't help that their father was a governor of Florida either special privileges for the wealthy. _

"_We the jury find the defendents Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi guilty on the accounts of murder in the first and second degree, guilty of counterfeiting, and false identity… _

"_Thank you jury, you may now be seated, Kagome and Kikyo on the count of first and second degree murder, counterfeiting, and false identity I sentence you to the maximum amount of years in prison for these crimes twenty five years And may God have mercy on your souls" His hammer went down making the judgment final the officers got up to take them away. There final place of crimes would be in North Carolina before they were caught, now on an international level they wanted them to have the trial somewhere in Europe but with some long negotiations from the Americans, the International Agents, and the rest of the world they finally agreed to keep the women in America with every country they stole and killed from present. Hojo and Naraku originally from Japan had brought them in and therefore had front seats to their judgment. The judge suddenly stopped when Kikyo said something._

"_Ha what souls judge our father took that away from us at a young age, this is who we are, God can't take pity on people who have lost their souls" he heard Kikyo say smiling a cold smile Kagome laughed with her loud._

"_Bailiff please take them away for your sake girls be happy I gave you that sentence because I could have been much worse" the judge leaving no room for discussion, he walked out to his office and slammed the door_

"_This way to your new home ladies" he heard the guy said his smile greasy and tacky as they started to walk out of the courtroom he heard Kagome make more trouble as she tapped her sister to look at what she saw._

"_You whores how dare you show up in court today" Kagome said pissed she wanted to strangle the two females that stood in front of them. She turned back to Naraku and me._

"_You finally got us didn't you, but you see the real threat is right in front of you, the agents that are in your service are tainted…" And then the Bailiffs almost pushed her out of the door, while she was still smirking._

_End Flashback_

"Damn, Fuck, Shit, there are leaks in the system, a system created for everyone in the world supposedly the best system for any problem" why of all times would he think of this now. Leaks were a natural occurrence anyway but when it came to this case that he and his team had been trying to crack for the last three years it was unacceptable. One of his suspects was currently dating his good friend Sesshoumaru.

'Right after Kagome left the scene of there blooming relationship, the other one had no boyfriend' he thought with a frown Kagome made sense for once but why again hadn't he looked for the signs. The biggest question to him was how many of his fellow agents are on Hiten's and Manten's side and for how long?

"Rose find Naraku I need to speak to him now" he said through his phone if nothing else there were three people he truly trusted his friends and fellow workers Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. Even with everything going on around them they managed to know everything about each other well as much as they wanted to disclose. He also remembered that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had to visit the sisters in jail although for different reasons, Sesshoumaru and Kagome shared a child together, Inuyasha on the other hand used his visitation for 'special' needs. Making Naraku the only available person to help him out, plus he was there that day for the trial so he should remember.

'If my suspicions were correct then I have to find a way to release the sisters, and this time Hiten and Manten are going down'

…_**And in other news third street bank found out that over half a million dollars went missing today after they closed, it looked like it was wired to an unknown account no word yet on who secretly stole it this was great work if I may so myself but the FBI and the international agents believe---**_

"Wow Kikyo I've never seen you move so fast to cut off the T.V. that story seemed interesting" Kagome said while looking at the magazine in front of her. She tried not to focus on the child's play story on television that they reporters claimed was some of the greatest work around.

'Yeah right they stole everything from us, the bastards' if she could ever get out of jail early then those assholes would pay for everything they've done by a nice shot to the head or chest especially Hiten. The Florida jail was dreary but twenty one more years isn't that bad isn't it? She was knocked out of her stupor when her sister tapped her on the shoulders.

"Hey Kagome wake up Sesshoumaru's here with Rin the guard just said to follow her to the rooms"

"So is Inuyasha here for you today Kikyo?"

"You know he is Inuyasha can't resist a beautiful vixen like me"

"Right lets go already, where's the guard"

"I'm right here ladies move it agent Sesshoumaru and his brother don't like to wait that long especially since that traveled so far to see you girls"

Neither of them said anything about that comment they just wanted the free time, if only for a moment they were hand cuffed and followed her to the conference rooms on the top floor. They were the only ones to get this privilege because they knew agents of the world, and everyone hated it. Once they got there they had to get their cuffs taken off again with four guards for precautions. At this point they were separated, Kikyo was given the room three doors down from her and she was told that Sesshoumaru was waiting for her this room her went in to see him holding her two and a half year old daughter the doors closed behind her.

"Momma" Rin said running into her arms

"Rin missed you Momma"

"It's I Rin and mommy missed you too" she looked over to Sesshoumaru to see that he was staring off in space she needed to get his attention.

"She's looking more like us every day Sesshoumaru" she said as she sat Rin down next in her lap her cute brown hair already looked messy but her didn't care she was happy to see her pride and joy, the only thing that kept her sane in the hell hole she stayed in.

"No she looks more like you" she heard him say softly and them they both paused for a moment to think. They weren't always like this silent, distance, they both use to be full of life but when your ex-fiancé finds out you are the biggest con artist in the world it's trouble. But the way he found out she didn't know until Hiten told her one week before she was caught his jealously cost her, the one person she truly cared about but then she was blessed with Rin.

"Is my father still bothering you, he still bothers me every two months" she said while playing with Rin.

"Yes he still wishes to see his granddaughter and Souta but I won't let him I at least owe you that even if everything else has been taken away from me" he sneered at her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you in the past but it's not going to change anything I hurt you get over it" she didn't mean to say it so harshly but he really did need to get over it and fast.

"Get over it are you serious, you know what your right convicts never think about anyone but themselves I was the dumb ass who had to fall for one huh but I've got Kagura now so I don't need you except to be a jailbird mother" that comment stung Kagome to the core it hurt her so much that she didn't even respond to him for once she didn't want to finish the argument. So she just got up gave Rin back to him and called the guards.

"Kagome I didn't mean it stop for a second come back to Rin at least" she heard him say she stopped her back still turned from him. Kagome didn't want him to know that tears pricked at her eye lashes.

"Rin sweetie mommy is so sorry she had to leave but I love you very much and be strong" the guards came in and placed the handcuffs on her. She heard Rin crying loudly for her she just wanted to say 'the hell with it' but she couldn't do it. Usually it wouldn't matter their arguments were always minor but not today she would leave with some dignity left.

"Guard she still has time to spend with her daughter" she heard him say while trying to calm Rin down.

"She also called us Mr. Tashio and she's crying we're going to take her back now sir, she doesn't want to be here"

Kagome went back to her hell hole no longer thinking about the man she use to love, she just thought about her daughter and her next visit…

_**The Docks of Japan**_

"_Hiten I do care about you but I love someone else, your more like a brother to me like Souta ya know" _

"_So what's the great night we had a year ago Kagome?"_

"_A one night stand Hiten between two people who are friends, but you always blow things out of proportion, distorting it so that it's in your favor. Now if anything was my fault then I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you"_

"_Very well calm down, just answer me this question does he make you happy Kagome?" he asked with some sincerity. _

"_Yes he does, for the first time in my life I feel calm, so calm that I feel like giving up this life and just being with him Hiten" he saw her dreamy eyes and still wished they were for him but he have to face facts that it wasn't going to be him unless he ruined them. And he had just the person to help him out she was horrible with cash and had came to him asking for funds to last her for a while._

"_Well Kagome if he makes you feel better then go for it, but just as friends sweetie what's his name?"_

"_Sesshoumaru and he's the best boyfriend I've had yet but don't tell Kikyo he literality hates him"_

"_Of course I wouldn't dare do that friend, now give me a hug it's my way of congratulating you" he held his arms out and she came over to hug him. _

'_She still smells like Sakura Blossoms amazing, but I have a lot of work to do starting with finding out who Sesshoumaru is along with breaking them up with her past'_

"No Kagome I'm sorry" he kept saying before he woke up in his bed.

Even now he still thought about that time when he was plotting to ruin her life just because she didn't love him but she did love that damn agent.

"Your saying that again I thought you were over that whore" Kagura said with malice that Kagome girl is everywhere I turn especially with the man I loved the most Sesshoumaru. She was kicked out of the bed by him.

"Don't you ever call her a whore Kagura, you're the easy one not her, sleeping with both me and Sesshoumaru your fiancé, Kagome is beautiful in every way"

"Yeah and you screwed her over these lustful dreams for her need to stop if you want to keep your control" her red eyes were angry when she looked at him.

"Go to hell and get the hell out before Sesshoumaru finds pictures of his most trusted woman in my arms and working for me" he said smirking as she started picking up her clothes and walking out by not before giving him a warning.

"One day Hiten you won't be able to stop the international agents they will find some way to defeat you and when they do I'll be laughing with them" Kagura started to walk away to change and see her Sesshy, her one true love, then she smelled herself and decided to take a shower first.

Hiten watched her leave she was nothing but a liar his power wasn't any where near getting stolen he made sure of that when he had Kagome locked up. Nothing could stop him and Manten when they got what they wanted that was who they were the thunder brothers. Except some of her fellow friends who she helped get to the top but even they are laying low by not helping him. For some reason that angered him when the sisters left they left, Kouga her best male friend even said that he was going to get revenge on him for there jail time. Hiten knew man wouldn't do it but it was nice to know that someone else hated him. He still had to play his cards right or that bitch Kagura would be right. Still pissed he picked up his phone which had to be ringing for a couple of seconds and answered.

"What" he said angry at whoever was calling him.

"Hiten we have a problem one of our shipments didn't make it last night" Kanna said while she rolled her eyes on the other end.

"Which shipment Kanna?" he said about to get even more pissed at the situation if it was the shipment that he successfully stole from Kouga them he was fucked.

"The four stones, were stolen sir were trying to located it—

"Well keep trying Kanna or your cousin Naraku may find himself in tomorrow's paper"

"It is a possibility that Vegeta and Bankotsu Prince may have them sir they've been pissed at you ever since---

"I know Kanna, you better get me some results or Naraku pays for it" He said cutting the conversation. Receiving illegal shipments was one of things he did on a regular basis after all he lived on the docks in almost every city in the world. The 'international agents' are the main people who want to stop him and his brother by trying to take out these docks. But everything is so legit that they can't find anything which always has him and his older brother suing them all the time. This was one of the things he picked up from Vegeta because Kagome didn't want to go that far because she felt like she was deep enough in shit. The only way he or his brother could get caught is if Vegeta and Bankotsu got back into this life, and if Kikyo and Kagome were released. Other than that the agents couldn't hold him or Manten back they were unstoppable.

"Brother I saw your girl leave pissed what did you do to her" Manten deep voice said smirking at him walking fully into his room. He looked very different from his older brother his bald oblong head stood out among everything else. He was dressed in jeans and a green tee shirt looking at his half dressed brother shaking his head.

"Your were talking about Kagome again weren't you, whatever she said was probably correct you need to get off of her she never wanted you in the first place"

"Did you hear about the missing shipment" Hiten said completely ignoring his last statement.

"Yes I just heard Kanna just call me after she talked to you, if this is Vegeta or Bank what are we going to do about it"

Hiten moved to his desk to think for a moment and then spoke.

"We will watch them and if they have it then we strike their families"

"Ah excellent choice brother I'll tell Ginta to get on it, plus I'll have my firearm on me to personally destroy Vegeta and Bankotsu" He finished laughing and Hiten joined him his last thought before he began his day was.

'The world is ours and nothing can stop us'

"You called Hojo" Naraku said as he closed the door behind him. His unusually long black hair was tied in a ponytail and his black eyes took in the appearance of his disgruntle friend who was sitting at his desk.

"Yes about an hour ago what were you do---he stopped his comment when he looked at his shirt it had Rose's lipstick on it, never mind I don't want to know"

"You know American women are pretty good you should try finding someone, it can relieve a lot of pent up stress" he said as a hint to him.

"Between you and Inuyasha who is the bigger man-whore"

"Well usually it depends on the day, but for the most part Inuyasha, I mean the kid is banging Kikyo as we speak"

"Besides Rose came on to me" Naraku said trying to justify his innocence.

"Translation you came on to her first, ok anyway I didn't call you here for your newest sex escapades story I called because I wanted to ask you about the trial three years ago"

"Ah where we watched the conviction of the Shikon sisters what is so significant about that"

"For starters leaks in our 'great' international agency, when Kagome pointed out Kagura and Yura in that trial room what was your reaction?"

"I didn't think anything about it actually Kagome and her sister were known con artists so they could have meant anything"

"Exactly that was the same thing I thought, until the thunder brothers made their latest attack, killing six innocence people along with stealing half a million dollars all of the acts can't even be traced"

Naraku had to think about this now too it did make sense in a way because when they would catch the brothers the evidence would be never enough to stick. And if they did have enough evidence to try them the most important pieces go missing, maybe his friend was right but they said in trial never crossed his mind.

"So what do you propose we do, find anyone in our units who maybe an accessory, that will be difficult since we are a world agency that will take a while Hojo" His friend smiled at him and stared right into his eyes when he spoke.

"No I believe that we need help to finally catching these guys Naraku, I believe that we need to get Kagome and Kikyo released and maybe on our side"

End of Chapter One

Yes I know my summary of the story sucks but I hope you liked the chapter. A lot people are connected in this story for a reason you'll find out where they stand in later chapters. I couldn't resist adding Vegeta in the chapter but he doesn't really have much of a part but that's for another time. Oh before I completely forget I doubt that an International Agency like the FBI for the world exists I just made it up as I went along. I do know that there is such a thing as International Law. If I'm completely off my marker on this story please tell my I would really like to know. There is a reason why Hojo and Naraku caught Kagome and Kikyo even though they are from Japan that will be revealed next chapter. My sentence structure is horrible as usual but hey I'm trying to correct it daily by writing. Finally everyone is human in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Releasing the Shikon Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha it's owned by Rumiko Takahashi sadly.

_Location Florida_

Sesshoumaru looked through his mirror at his little girl she was sleep, he didn't mean to get into an argument with her mother again but it had to be said. Kagome had hurt him badly so long ago that every time he looked at her he couldn't forgive her. It was apparent that she wanted him to talk but what could he say 'I'm ok after you lied to me when I told you when we first met that I don't trust easily'

Ok maybe he could have said that instead of bring up his currently lover Kagura who couldn't hold a candle to her. But he wanted her to feel what he felt every time he was around her like he wanted to strangle her but couldn't because Rin was in the room. Speaking of his daughter she was on the back seat knocked out because she had cried herself to sleep. Actually it was Inuyasha who calmed her down after they left the awful place, he only hoped that when Rin grew up that she would never turn out like her mother.

'The worse part about it is that I love her even the bright orange jumpsuit' he kept pondering the situation further he only wanted what was best for Rin he even took in Kagome's brother Souta because of Kagome's father. He hated that he still cared about her even though she seemed like she didn't give a damn about him. Today though her reaction was shocking, he expected her to argue with him like she always did but she didn't.

'No she just cried when walking out the door because of me' he thought maybe he was too hard on her or maybe he was hard on himself because no matter what he still loved her. He thought back to a time where they were truly happy, when they finally opened up to each other about how they really felt. The time when they made love was almost magical just to find out three weeks later that she was the world renowned con-artist. Now they were always at each other's throats over anything they could think of while staying calm in front of Rin at the same time. He knew that Rin adored her mother so much that it always made him somewhat jealous that she could already connect a few of the dots. After Kagome left them she cried and didn't even want to hold his hand going out of the door, when Inuyasha met up with them again she ran to him to cry saying that he was the bad guy. That moment literately pissed him off because he was the one who gave her everything she truly wanted…

'But her mother' he thought, Sesshoumaru was never in the mood to travel to America every two months to see Kagome but he did that for his daughter, an innocence person who just wanted to see her.

As they pulled up to the hotel his thoughts drifted again to when he first found out about Rin, he wasn't the most joyous person at first but she needed at least one parent to raise her.

Actually he questioned whether or not he was the father of the pregnant woman…

_Flashback_

"_Of all of the people why did I have to be the one to see you Kagome?" he said as he stared into he blue eyes while using the jail phones._

"_Because obviously I have something important to tell you" he heard her stop looking into his golden eyes. For the first time he saw her become nervous he wondered what was this all about._

"_I should just come out and say it"_

"_Yes you should because my patience is wearing thin Kagome" he saw the new look on her face after he said that she was smirking now like she was determined to tell him now. _

"_I'm pregnant and it's yours" _

"_No it isn't Kagome you fooled me once but not again, I'm still waiting on the three million you stole from me" he said with a grin._

"_Ok I'll prove it to you, first I have only been with two men you and Hiten, second Hiten and I always had protection on and to be sure I didn't get pregnant with his child I was taking birth control" she said ignoring his first comment._

"_When we started dating I decided for some reason that I didn't need the birth control so much and we were never protected" she ended her speech with a triumph smile on her face because she knew she was right he usually didn't wear condoms, pulling out always worked out for him. But that night was different between the both of them therefore he saw no need to do his usual routine. _

"_Dammit fine, just to let you know I'm still taking a DNA test after the child is born, I still don't fully trust you" he saw her smirk ._

"_I wouldn't expect anything less from you Sesshoumaru"_

"_Indeed, now if you'll excuse me then I'll be on my way Kagome correctional facilities in America make me sick" as he started to leave she stopped him by shouting._

"_Not before you promise me that you will pay for the best medical care Sesshoumaru, I will not have anything happen to our baby because of lack of proper care"_

"_Fine Kagome I help you this last time and Souta's fine by the way"_

"_Excellent has father tried to find him" she said with anger in voice._

"_Yes but by the time the idiot found out we had already left for Japan, and he's adjusting well your mother would be proud"_

"_I know she would be if she were alive, she looked sad but only for a moment, it's no sense of dwelling on things" _

"'_I'll see you later Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as he got up and left with no room for real goodbyes. He had to think about his future which was already cluttered with Souta now he would have to deal with a crying child._

'_His child though, his heir would be born of a woman he rejected a long time ago' _

_Seven months later_

_A child's cry could be heard through out a hospital room. Sesshoumaru sat in the waiting room with a bored expression on his face he just wanted to see his child._

"_If it's even mine" he muttered when he got back to Japan he would get a DNA test just to be sure the baby was his. Some part of him knew that the baby was his, it was one of the reasons why he made special provisions for Kagome. He made sure she was taken care of as he promised making sure she got all of her check-ups. _

"_Mr. Tashio your daughter has been clean and is now with her mother if you want to see her" the nurse said with a smile on her face. He ignored her look and walked down the hall to the room called 69._

'_So ironic' he thought. His expression still stayed the same until he finally say the little girl in her mother's arms sleeping he came up to her and gently asked for her and Kagome complied._

"_Hey there, I'm your Daddy" he said softly to her and her eyes somehow opened a beautiful blue color graced him._

'_Just like your mother's' he thought and then she smiled at him. _

'_Just like me' he now thought Sesshoumaru would still get the test just to be sure but he knew that she was his. Just looking at her made him change his mind about what he said before a crying child wasn't an annoyance but a blessing. From there he had mad his decision he would take care of the beautiful child in his arms, he would be her family because her mother couldn't… _

'And I still wouldn't take that away' He thought as he got out of his car to get her sleeping form out of the child seat, she unconsciously snuggled closer to him. Sesshoumaru smirked at that especially since he was the bad guy. He gave the valet attendant his keys and went up to the tenth floor of the Florida hotel this was his personal place. Every time he came to this hotel he was showered with whatever he wanted, it was the perks of being rich he assumed.

His great hotel business chain was being run by two old friends named Sango and Miroku Taki the only two people he trusted with it. Kagome found out he was rich once he dumped her and stole three million dollars from one of the accounts he set up by using an unknown female to help her. The telephone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"Mr. Tashio we apologize for disturbing you but a Mr. Hojo Suki is asking to speak to you" and here is the part where he frowned, Sesshoumaru needed no interruptions but Hojo never called unless it was an emergency so he decided to take it.

"Put him on the line Roger" he spoke in decent English. Sesshoumaru waited until the man connected him to his agent and friend. Hojo was one of the only men who gave him a second chance when he was doomed to go to prison for life. Not even Inuyasha knew about his very dark life, where he put Kikyo's real mother Midoriko in a coma because she was a nosy international agent who tried cracking down on assassins. It was one of the reasons why he and Kikyo never got along because he knew of her true past, and she knew of his. He softly placed Rin on the couch temporarily knowing that she wouldn't really move, and proceed to hear his slightly annoying voice.

"_**Hello agent Sesshoumaru how are you fairing on this wonderful night"**_

"Very well until you decided to call Hojo" he said just a little peeved.

"_**Then I've done my job" he said chuckling at Sesshoumaru.**_

"What is it now Hojo?"

"_**First turn on your television to any channel is fine"**_ Sesshoumaru did as he said and turned the T.V. on to see Hiten and Manten at it again this time they were in France. Although there was no connection to them again they were temporarily arrested but released yelling that they would sue the government there. He turned off the television and sighed.

"And what do you want me to do about this Hojo, this is none of my concern because I'm not on this case" he said mockingly.

"_**Surprise then I asked your supervisor to have you help me out with this one because the thunder brothers are spiraling out of control while staying rich" **_

"I'm still not helping you, this isn't my type of job"

"_**If everything goes correctly then Kagome can see you and Rin again like you she's needed on my team"**_ Hojo said completely ignoring his last comment. To him Sesshoumaru was no different than Kagome was both of them did some wrong in their lives Kagome though was more flamboyant about her crimes. In all it took him four years to catch the 'Shikon Sisters' as they are sometimes called too bad they weren't anything near pure hearted and now he had no choice but to free them. For once he didn't know what to expect when they got out would they really want to help the man who did everything in his power to get them locked up…

"What the hell does she have to do with me or my daughter?"

"_**Well since you still love her I don't know and Rin deserves to see her mother" **_

"I'll never love her again Hojo, now I will not speak of her anymore nor should you. What is it that you want?"

"First I need you in France to help out with this investigation, and then I want you to secretly find out what you know about all of our agents"

"Is that all?" He asked him with a sigh he loved his job but hated when he didn't have power Hojo just received his power could request anyone to join his team. Then again he was still on probation for his past life so he was anyone's puppet.

"_**Yes and Sesshoumaru remember I only requested you to come because your are the best just about everything like Inuyasha, I mean you wouldn't be the killing perfection if you weren't great"**_

"I'll be there Hojo with a grumpy half brother I'm assuming" he said ignoring his last comment

"_**Yes bring him along he needs to learn more on self control in public, he shot a guy three days ago over losing a poker game thank goodness the man only had minor injuries" **_

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon…Bye Hojo" he said cutting the connection off before he could say anything more, then picked up Rin again this time he moved her to her room in the huge hotel penthouse as he sometimes calls it. Removing the covers first then placing her there Sesshoumaru pulled them back up to her then kissed her on the forehead. He didn't even want to address Inuyasha's actions, although he was becoming more and more like him a completely ass towards everyone, instead he decided to give the last attention to Rin before going to bed.

"Goodnight angel tomorrow is going to be a long day because we have to travel again" he said slightly frowning and then yawned. Sesshoumaru then turned walking to his room and flopped on the bed thinking once again. Yeah he loved his job alright but sooner or later he would need to settle down for good…for his daughter…

_Washington D.C before the trip to France 10 am _

"Mr. Suki you're asking for a lot here these ladies have been on the run from everyone else and you for a while. When they were sixteen Kikyo impersonated who teacher who was in the office getting her class work for the day" one man said.

"At the time that wasn't a crime, just a bad seed that had a detention but later on both Kagome and Kikyo would only become worse" another man said at the long table of board of directors of the American government he needed their support in this . The unusually 6'1 man stood tall in front of them even though he was scared shitless.

"But that can be changed jail can do that to you"

"Well even if we could release them they would have to go through a clearance from us and a seal from the president"

Now Hojo's patience was wearing thin all of the men who sat in front of him had have gave him great advice when he was starting out as an International Agent. He being a new intern young adult at the time had took every piece to heart, especially Daniel Roberts a retired International Agent who is now serving his country in another way back in America's FBI, he helped him get the position he had now. But now he as well as the other five men were turning their back on him, on something he needed to stop the embarrassment of the world even America. Hiten and Manten hadn't attacked this nation yet but they could at any time and for Hojo he couldn't afford it.

"What do you mean we need a clearance for them and as for the your President's seal you know as well as me that none of you need it, the government was made to sometimes override laws in dire situations"

"Look we just don't want them released Hojo, they have to serve their time here on American soil, do you know how hard it is recover from two Japanese women successfully stealing from you with almost no trace" one man said.

"No but I do know discrimination when I see it agent Jackson he stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts, let me remind you all of something before we go on gentlemen Naraku and I caught these women. The two Japanese women who milked all of you out of millions of dollars by counterfeiting checks and using fake identifies, were caught by two Japanese men.

Two men who were called here to America to solve a case that no American FBI or CIA agent could figure out"

"He is right agent Jackson that last comment was uncalled for they were criminals, just criminals who got away with a lot of stuff" Daniel Roberts said finally speaking up.

"Right and now we need to decide on this case, Hojo if we do let them go then you have to keep them at bay" another man said.

"I'll be able to do that—

"No that's not what he means Hojo, what he is saying is that if you don't succeed at this job or the women run away then we will have no choice but to take your badge or demote you to your earlier status by personal request of your agency" Daniel said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright I can do that but please grant me my wish and I will not disappoint you at all" he said with confidence ringing in his voice

"Even at the expense of both of the ladies hating you, are you really willing to take that risk?" someone else asked.

"Yes I am willing and ready to take whatever comes my way"

"Very well Hojo but you like every other person who asks for someone's freedom early, will have to wait, we will release them in six months time until then go to France" Daniel Roberts said looking at his old apprentice who is now a young master. He was proud of everything he been doing so far but this job seems to be the hardest from what he's been hearing from his son another International Agent for the American offices these boys are way more dangerous. They will kill you if you happen to look at them the wrong way along with selling illegal things to you while you're dying.

"Alright I'll try to wait for that time to pass" he said with a grim look on his face.

"Now get out of here your new partners Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are going to need a lot of help with their part of the case" Agent Roberts said smiling at the man silently figuring out the man's game in his own head.

Hojo walked out of the main conference room to catch his flight finally smiling in months he would have the final puzzle for taking down the infamous 'thunder brothers.' Because what better way is it to bring down an enemy of the world than to hire another enemy.

_Location France_

"What happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked in English trying to get any answer he could out of the local French officers. He sat in the lieutenant's bland office with pen and paper waiting for a response from him. Naraku Inuyasha and Ayumi sat in the office with him also with pen and pad trying to get everything.

"Ah Monsieur's Hiten and Manten were suspected of killing three men near their home at the docks but no traces were found therefore we had to release them"

"Did they do anything else, any witnesses who saw something suspicious, or just anything that we can go on here?" Inuyasha said a little impatiently.

"Ah we did have one witness but she ended up not coming forward probably from fear, she has a family and such" he said.

"Lady and Gentlemen why don't we go down to the scene of the crime first" Naraku said looked at the man's face which looked pissed that they were even there investigating the case again but he didn't care. He didn't get any sleep last night even though it was greatly wild one and then he had to catch the next plane to France for the thunder brothers again, his friend was correct they needed to be stopped at least so he could get some 'comfortable rest'. This office stuff was Hojo's job he always wanted the action.

"Unless Monsieur you want to accompany us down again we would love that, I mean the case is high profile because of their many espionages but maybe you can help us out" Ayumi said in a sweet voice smiling at him the dark brown haired and eyed girl who stood 5'7 tall for a Japanese woman. Even though she was a bit nosy she always wanted the good in things, she ignored the looks of her fellow colleagues while still trying to stay happy.

"Maybe another time my friend, I take it you can get down there from here" he said pointing to Naraku.

"Yes we should be fine, good day Lieutenant" Naraku said and then they all started to pile out of the office.

"Ok Naraku when we get there what are we looking for" Inuyasha said happy to finally get out of that stuffy office.

"Well brother if you weren't listening then you should know that they we are trying to find clues that the cops couldn't find" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"And you guys are doing this without me I suppose" they all turned to see Hojo pop up in front of them ready to work. Even he hadn't expected to make it for in time to help but he did and he was ready to take this on.

"The first thing we look for Agents is not figuring out the killing, but it is finding out where in the world Hiten and Manten are staying currently"

"Righttt it's the police's job to do that not ours" Inuyasha said.

"Correct the police and other major country officials do those small jobs we are more…huge scale workers"

"What we need to do is figure out the angle of how they killed three men or women for no reason" said Naraku

"But we need the witness to do it" Ayumi interrupted.

"Not exactly Ayumi, remember that these cases could have something to do with power and who has it, which means that the witness may have been covering the bases for the thunder brothers" said Inuyasha

"Twice in a row Agent Tashio pat yourself on the back" Hojo said smirking while he saw Inuyasha mumble something incoherent about not wanting to be on the case.

"It this why you wanted us to figure out who is working for the brothers" Sesshoumaru said trying to figure it out.

"Yes Sesshoumaru it is for now it is the only way, this area is not for police work people but for playing the mental game of Hiten and Manten the same way we played the game of the Shikon sisters" Hojo finished looking at his new team he only needed two more players and then they would have it.

But for now it was a party….

_Two Weeks before Release_

"You came to see me again because?" Kikyo questioned with a frown on her face looking at the man in front of her talking into her phone.

"To have you and your sister released in two weeks Higurashi" he said with frown.

"What's the catch Ho-Ho I know that you didn't come here out of the goodness of your heart" she said sarcastically.

"I came to see if both of you would join the International Agents and my team, you will never see a Correctional Facility again"

"Ha join you of all people Ho-Ho you've got to be kidding me I'll stay here until I'm in my forties thank you very much you've wasted your time coming here"

"Have I really Kikyo your mother has gotten out of her coma and misses you dearly you can see her if you are on my team"

"And this is swaying my vote because?"

"Because you care about her like I still care about you sister" he softly mentioned

"Don't you ever say that you bastard, Kagome is my sister and Souta is my little brother not you or her, that ship sunk when she gave me up to that bastard who…Kami I can't think about it"

"I hate that you were in that house just as much as she does but it is no reason why disown us"

"Why not, you did 'big' brother I even tried to reach out to you at one point and you know what you said huh?"

"That people like you aren't family they just need to be off of the streets, I remember Kikyo, I was also very stupid by not trying to help out. I should of left the case but I was so selfish for one of the supervising positions that I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. And for that I will always be sorry, so sorry that I don't deserve your forgiveness"

"You're right about that and you will never have it because everything you did was on purpose"

"No I did my job, you were disturbing the peace in the world Kikyo, I was playing my sister's game and I ended it also b---

"By what Hojo, not leaving us alone hounding us until we finally gave up, it wasn't enough for you to confirm Sesshoumaru's suspicions and destroy Kagome's already broken heart. But it was enough for you to finally see us slip up"

"You really weren't well Kikyo nor was Kagome at the time both of you were lost because Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru breaking it off with both of you---

"And now the tables have turned I see big brother" she interrupted ignoring his comment before he finished it now Kikyo laughed loudly.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen Hojo, this is rich you need me to help you catch Hiten and Manten"

"And Kagome too sister I need you both, I have never done something like this before but for once in my life I need my little sister and the other woman who is some of your only family" Hojo even got on his knees for his Kikyo as he kept talking.

"I'm also sorry Kikyo I ever took the case against you, but I was so angry at everyone that I didn't know how to handle it. But I'm here now Kikyo and mom is waiting for you just please do this for me" he finished his statement while watching his sister's reaction she looked like she believed him. This was another thing that he wanted to finally have that relationship with his little sister who was adopted when she was a baby because neither of there parents could 'afford' her. A relationship that he first pushed away, Hojo needed it back

"Alright Hojo I'll do this for you for once, come back in two weeks we will be ready and waiting besides Kagome will be pleased to know that she can see her daughter again"

"Good in two weeks you will be given your assignment since you will be released at 6 am in the morning that day for the flight to Japan"

"Fine but for now I have to leave I'll talk to you soon Hojo"

"Likewise Kikyo"

_Location: Florida the Release, and the Transport to Japan_

In all of three years of jail they were finally free. Kagome couldn't contain herself with pleasure she felt, the first item of business would be to gain sole custody of Rin if she could. Then she would finally go and see her cousins in west city, two other men who kept her sane while she was in jail of course after Rin though. The now twenty four year old woman jumped in her seat like a kid on Christmas as Americans would say.

"How long until we get back to Japan" she said asking one of the agents sitting in the private plane across from her.

"Another thirty minutes Ms. Higurashi just sit tight ok" the female agent said nicely. So far Kagome didn't have to kill anyone yet and that was great she decided to do as she was told and sit back in her seat.

'Hojo must really need us then' she thought grimly and she would eventually have to endure Sesshoumaru again. For once in her life she didn't know how to go about dealing with him, besides the fact that he was an enigma she broke his heart by not telling him the whole truth. At the time they were dating she kept doing he side jobs but when they finally confessed their love for each other she knew then that she had to stop. And she did stop playing her mind games for him but then she had to tell Hiten who told Sesshoumaru three weeks later. In her final act of desperation she staged the biggest counterfeiting act in the U.S. for a year they couldn't catch on to it her sister mourned for her loss of finding true love by helping out unconditionally. No matter what Kagome would always be grateful for her big sister, when she should have went to jail alone because of her breakdown Kikyo went anyway. She remembered the most important thing her sister could ever say to her.

"_We are family Kagome and we always will be I'm always here through thick and thin and no matter how many breakdowns you go through I will never break away from you" _

To this day she still remembered that saying and if the tables were turned she would be doing the same for her. But she would have to deal with her weak feelings later right now they were starting to land the plane.

"Hey Kiki are you ready for a change" she said playfully but when she saw Kikyo's distance look she knew something was up she was about to ask something but Kikyo decided to speak.

"As a matter of fact Kagome I am looking for change and you should be too for Rin at least"

"I-I hey where's my very fun, care about nothing and no-one sister"

"Maybe it's time for us to grow up Kagome, maybe this is our second chance" she said completely ignoring her last comment.

"Ok I'm suppose to be the one saying this stuff not you what the hell is going on Kikyo"

Kikyo finally smiled a real smile for the first time and said.

"Well maybe I'm just starting to grow up"

The walk to the main International Agencies office of Japan was a bit harsh but somehow they managed to make it with the two agents in front of them.

"Ok ladies if you will have a seat and Hojo will be with you in a moment, he had to find some of his fellow colleagues for your orientation"

Both of the girls nodded a little more than nervous for the up coming meeting especially if there were going to be other people there. Kikyo sighed though when she told Kagome the good news she expected her not ask any questions but being Kagome a curious woman she had to ask about everything. So to prevent herself from strangling her I decided to just tell her the most important pieces of information excluding the fact that she was Hojo's sister also. Kagome didn't need to know all of that, Kikyo always felt that Kagome was the most fragile out of all of their family her breakdown over Sesshoumaru confirmed it.

It also didn't help that Hiten and Manten were looking for the attention and set them up. The job was suppose to be simple go to their usual man Johnny drop off the checks that were counterfeited and leave with crisp new real checks. But that time someone tipped them off Johnny was already arrested, so they ran back to their haven only to have it be bugged. Three days after that they were caught with lines of cop cars waiting for them. The cops roughly held both sisters down on the ground. It was then Hojo came and saved them saying that he was Japan and they would be treated with some sort of respect.

"And now he needs to use us again" she mumbled.

"You say something Kikyo?"

"No sis I'm just fine"

Both girls heard a noise and then the young secretary called them over.

"Mr. Suki will see you now ladies" with some pride they both walked in the office just to see Kagome's ex, and her ex along with Ayumi and the other guy who had a hand in their capture Naraku now she knew he was dubbed the 'devil' she smiled.

"Hello gentlemen, how's life been we wouldn't know since Kikyo said pointing to Kagome who stood next to her, we've been in a cramped up correctional facility for three and a half years, maybe you can help us" her sarcastic words got growls from all of the men in the room Ayumi just watch with wide eyes.

"Um hello she asked you boys a question, or maybe we need a female influence Ayumi how were things since we've been in jail?" Kagome said smartly.

"Ah…ok I guess yeah everything been well so far its good to have you here girls are you going to be on our team" she said slightly smiling.

"Yes they will be on our team Ayumi, and to answer you last question ladies things have changed greatly since your time in jail they have actually gotten worse" Hojo said.

"For once I'll have to back Hojo up on this one never in my life have I seen so many cover-ups and money given away for two men. But that's were you ladies come in at huh, the thunder brothers screw you over too didn't they" Naraku said with a smirk when he saw their faces.

"Our lives are our business…but they did screw us over and most of our time in prison has been to get the back at them" Kagome said frowning.

"And this is your chance right here and now ladies, to take back what is yours by trying out as an International Agent"

"Ok but what's in it for us the silver haired bastards over their hate both of us" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Damn right Kagome I hate both of you Inuyasha well he can speak for himself" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok stop before both of you say or do something you'll regret" he saw them both stop and then continued.

"Now ladies I should go over why you are here, and why I've work so hard to get you out of jail when I tried so hard to keep you there. As you may know Hiten and Manten are doing all of the things you two use to do but now it's even on a higher scale like murdering innocence people, and using their homes on the docks for illegal business. What's worse is the fact that none of us can catch them be---

"Because they have other people working for them everywhere they go" Kikyo said.

"And it pissed you off that you can't catch them because of the networks they have" Kagome finished.

"Stop interrupting me please he wait for a moment and when they didn't say anything else he continued, now since you both guessed some of the information now listen to the rest of it. They have made both of you look like innocent school girls without a care in the world, neither of you have killed for no reason and when we would try and catch you it was never for selling illegal drugs. And neither of you needed to have people paid off to keep you out of prison.

But you do know how to trace counterfeit checks, hacking into computers, and solving a case faster than any person here. I need you ladies to help me right now a person can only figure out the crime if they have a criminal background that is similar"

"So you just got us out of a twenty-five year sentence to use us Agent?" she questioned when he finished.

"Not to use you per say but to ask you both to help, the choice is yours right now either you can walk out of that door now or stay and finally get that second chance" Naraku interrupted.

Kagome was about to leave when Kikyo pushed her back to her original spot on the wall in the office and began to speak "Hojo what do you want us to do and when do we start" she said pleased for once.

"Tomorrow Kikyo right now I want you to enjoy the rest of your day, but first you need to know what your job description is going to be in the office and off of the office grounds"

"Ok…I'm not following you" said Kagome

"It's simple really in the office you will act as secretaries of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru because somehow they got a big 'promotion' to be supervisors Naraku watch the both men mumble something incoherent, but in all actually they will be figuring out their assignment as you will be figuring out yours"

"And that is…what, and also what is Ayumi going to doing"

"Sesshoumaru and I will be secretly figuring out who is working with Hiten and Manten within our own International Agency" Inuyasha said frowning he didn't want to do this but he had no choice it was either this or get demoted to a secretary because of the poker incident in Florida.

And I'll be helping Naraku with some the cases involving the thunder brothers.

"So ladies go to the hotel I had provided for---

"No Rin needs to see her mother at least she found out about you getting released from Souta who information came from Inuyasha, she's been crying all morning before I dropped her off at the prep school"

"Ok but what about Kikyo I will not leave here without my sister"

"Well she'll only be ten minutes away because she will be staying with me he turned to Kikyo and continued, I don't want her to be in a hotel"

"Very well we expect you to be here tomorrow 8 am sharp ladies" Hojo saw them smirk and he was at least happy for that. Maybe just maybe this won't be so bad after all because the girls hadn't runaway like he expected well his sister didn't Kagome though was another story.

This game just may play out the way he wanted it to after all…

Manten rolled off of Christine the French woman who 'saw' them kill the three men who were in the way. He was pleased that he came up with that plan it kept him happy.

"Monsieur is that all you wanted from me" she asked softly and started to get up from the bed.

"Yes it is sweetheart and thank you for helping us cover the bases" he said. Usually he was with Yura was here with him doing this while helping the Agency but he was still in France so he really didn't care.

He would have to tell his brother what a great job he was doing right now. But what Manten didn't expect was the simple fact that his worse enemies were out of jail. He just kept playing with the woman in his arms. He was happy that he and his brothers were the ones on top, and no-one could stop them. They owned almost everything and everyone in the world. But it's so secretive that the media and their sources don't know about there ownership.

Ah yes the Game was still going on for Manten.

_Location Japan_

Kagome rushed out of the house early this morning and dressed in a jogging outfit. She was on a mission to do what she wanted to do again, no strings attached. The main problem for her was the fact that she was being told what to do, she hated it.

So she did the logical thing pack the remaining pieces of clothes and walked out of the quiet house. She took her keys and ran to one of the cars parked in the garage.

She left without a trace and decided have her wigs and make-up ready.

And just as she was about to walk to get on the plane she heard that one voice that could always stop her from making a mistake Sesshoumaru's.

"_So Kagome where are you going this time?"_

Finally I'm finished I really hoped you like it. I tried to fill in as much as I could think about and even included Manten in this chapter. And what Hojo and Kikyo are related? And wait Sesshoumaru was a well known assassin, huh it makes you wonder how the hell could he be so contradictory towards the situation. And how do Hojo and Kikyo feel about their mother in a coma by Sesshoumaru. You'll find out more about it in the up coming chapters


	3. Chapter 3

The International Agents: Mission Failed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

Thanks for the reviews so far I really hope that you like the way this story is turning out so far because I loved the idea. I just need to iron out the errors a little more.

_Last time:_

"_So Kagome where are you going this time?"_

His damn voice made her cringe but Kagome stood strong in her spot not really wanting to face him after getting caught.

"I don't know I was thinking about going back to America again or maybe France to see Hiten again I bet he'd love to see me" she fixed her wig making sure it was still on correctly Kagome heard him laugh and frowned.

"You can't do it can you, for once in your life you are scared that you might do a better job at something that is wholesome"

"If the job was so wholesome then Hojo wouldn't gone through the trouble getting us out of jail" she said sarcastically.

"That's not the point, at least not at the moment he sighed, what I mean to say is that you are scared of being good"

"Look I just don't want all of the rules and guidelines that come with being an agent, I liked what I was doing stealing for fun, fake identities, running from all of you it's the best thing I've ever done in my life"

"You're parents don't determine who you are Kagome he said suddenly, I should know I tried being like my mother once"

"And this is relevant to me because? Sesshoumaru you lost the chance to know me when you embarrassed me in front of all of your friends, so don't try to presume to know anything about me or my parents"

"I know what he did to both of you Kagome, it's the one reason why I took Souta in, the one reason why Rin doesn't know much about him"

"And what you deserve a fucking medal for it, I could of helped Souta out by sending him to Vegeta or Bankotsu I just needed you to be there for Rin"

"You and Kikyo didn't deserve that" he kept saying.

"I don't deserve this lecture either, so I'm going to do what I originally planned on doing and that is leaving Japan" she said picking her bag up from that spot, she started to walk when he said something else.

"So what do I say to our daughter that you stayed up with yesterday?" he said growling at her. How can she be so insensitive to everyone around her it was mind boggling? What was it about her that made her sometimes not think of the things and people around her, somehow he didn't know.

"Tell her that her mother loves her but at the moment she can't face being bossed around by anyone especially the man she lost a while ago" she said if only he was facing her now he would see the tear falling down her face.

"So this is it for you huh, your not even going to try?"

"I'm only going to tell you this once Sesshoumaru, working for the International Agency or you is not something that I want to do. I'll never be that 'do good' woman because it's not my life, Kikyo can grow up but I can't because I love the thrill of not getting caught"

"Ok if that's how you feel Kagome then by all means I'm not stopping you, in fact no one is stopping you anymore. Look around you sweetheart there is no agency team to figure out where you are in the world, or even who you are its just me Sesshoumaru Tashio.

You are yesterday's news Kagome, Hiten and Manten stole the spotlight from you, so it's up to you right now at this moment to chose what you really want out of life. Do you really want that second chance Kagome or will you go to prison again because if you go this time I can guarantee that Hojo will not bail you out because he will be fired from his position. So just for one second ask yourself if you can live with that" he finished serious about the future of his agent and the woman who still had that selfish streak.

Kagome stayed silent for a long time with her bags in hand she started to move again walking to the plane doors for boarding. She tried to think of the job already in place for her and some part of her was scared but it was not because of being good or making a difference, she could careless about that but what if she completely messed up the project. She would be failing herself and her team.

"I'll even give you an extension Kagome on the house, don't come in at 8 am but at 10 am but no later" he kept shouting at her but she just kept walking. He sighed, for once he wanted Kagome to come back say that she was sorry and walk together back home.

'Yeah like that is going to happen I didn't even give her a chance after I found out who she was' Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could do at that point and that was go back home, rush through traffic, and start his work. And as she walked away he did too…

_France Two Days Ago_

"Kanna I still need results, I don't care how you did it the last time but make something happen" Manten said frustrated he needed a way to find Bulma Briefs another woman he profusely hated. When he heard that she was the one who figured out a way to get Kouga's stones from one of the dock sites. From what he heard she played as a mover as well as Vegeta and Bankotsu who place everything else in the ship from China to Japan. The rest of the men helping should have noticed I mean could you not notice blue hair and light blue eyes.

And now he would have to deal with the bullshit dealers in England and Italy claimed that they needed the stones or something else in its place. Months ago it was easy he and his brother had stolen over a half million dollars from an American bank while dealing with the black market and other illegal activities. At that point they had no trouble from anyone except Hojo.

The same man who was after the Shikon sisters when they were just stealing and impersonating people well Kagome was, Kikyo was a killer in times of need. But the thunder brothers as they were dubbed had gone deeper into the crimes they committed across the world, and they never got caught. Whenever they were caught and jailed it was only temporarily and then they sued the country or city still racking up more cash. After the countries could not touch them just about everyone gave up on them except Hojo, and now the family members of the Higurashi sisters.

'Vegeta didn't do anything else except when Hiten threatened his family he would have check some information out' He thought as he unconsciously rubbed his chin. He and Bankotsu both destroyed one of their main shipping areas when Hiten said his sharp words to him the bastards were much better with bombs than they were. They were so good that when the place blew up a huge P mark was left after the fire died down.

"I'm trying Manten but like I told you and you're brother I need more help and resources" she said in monotone voice.

"You have Kagura, Ginta, my girl Yura, Christine in France, Mai-Lee in China, and so on"

"But I need another agent that is close to the woman, like the Tashio Family" she said smirking into the phone.

"No deal Kanna, especially since the blue haired bitch and her husband got a hold of those stones that I happen to save your ass from when I dealt with Hiten" he frowned.

"Vegeta and Bankotsu only gained access to those stones because of her knowledge on the situation plus her friend and old group member from the wolf gang is Kouga. But very well then but if she successfully steals more of our shipments with out a trace then I'll call to tell you I told you so"

He growled unintentionally at the phone knowing that for one Kanna their go to girl, there right hand since the beginning of their espionages was correct.

"The problem with having a member of the Tashio family work for us is the fact that Sesshoumaru hates Hiten's guts"

"But Inuyasha doesn't hate either of you, and to be frank Sesshoumaru is keeping him on an allowance, the only money he can spend freely is from his job plus a couple hundred can get from the bank. Therefore he may not mind being on our team Manten"

Manten started to get what she was saying while he sat in his chair of his personal French study. But he still didn't trust this not Inuyasha but for the sake of sticking it to the 'great hacking queen' Bulma he would do it.

'That bitch really reminded him of Kagome with her fucking tricks, and if he finally got a hold of her then he would kill her slowly' he thought with a frown

"Fine I'll allow you to extract Inuyasha from the international agency have Kagura or Yura help him out and see if he even wants to help us" he finished cutting the connection before she could say anything else to him. He rubbed his temples Manten had been doing that a lot lately with the 'excellent' agent Hojo still trying to catch him, Vegeta, Bankotsu, and Bulma silently trying to make a comeback probably because of the Shikon sisters. Not to mention the fact that every other investor was breathing down there neck because of the missing shipment.

"Little brother we need to talk about two new people agent Hojo just got on his team" Hiten burst into his study literality pissed.

"Like he can stop us Hiten we have ruled this game even since we set Kikyo and Kagome up" he said although he still didn't remember even setting them up. But to be on the same level of his big brother he said that he help take those women out.

"Manten that's the problem look at the news now" he turned on the T.V. to see the man speaking in French a language he could do a better job in learning. But he did know the last words of the male reporter as well as the picture that was up.

"How the hell did they get out so early and what part of the international agent team are they working for…"

_Japan Present Day Agent Conference Room_

"What!!!" Hojo shouted so loud that the windows almost cracked.

"Hojo calm down I don't think my sister meant to leave she's probably just playing she'll be back right Sesshoumaru…Right" Kikyo said with some hope in her eyes but that was shattered with the look on his.

"I honestly don't know this time she claimed that she didn't want to do this" he said.

"So what did you say brother?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I need an aspirin quickly before I hyperventilate" Hojo said sitting down in his chair.

"Um dumb ass you need water" Naraku interrupted everyone else quietly laughed.

"She'll be back, Kagome doesn't seem like the type to just never come back" Ayumi said and everyone shot her a 'then you don't know Kagome' look except Kikyo.

"I'm with her, Kagome will come back if I have to figure out a way to find her, beat her ass, and drag her back she'll be here" Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Ok then what can we do at the moment then" Hojo asked slightly pissed because Kagome was one of the best computer hackers in the world she was always compared to the great Capsule Corp business woman Bulma Briefs. And it also how the old wolf gang almost never got caught, through Kagome and Bulma who were friends. Then it just became the Shikon sisters with Hiten and Manten because Kouga and Bulma eventually quit along with another member but she was just a lookout girl. This of course is another thing Sesshoumaru didn't know about because assaisins and computer geeks never crossed paths much unless a government official wants them dead.

"Map coordinates of any local location is a good place to start" Ayumi said as she pulled out a huge map of the world and placed it on the round table.

"Tracing is the best way to find these guys, I need all of the checks they cashed presently and in the past then maybe we can catch them" Kagome said leaning against the door of the room, her blue eyes had a glitter of 'yes I'm right' in them.

"You're late Kagome" Sesshoumaru said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah no thanks to you jackass she smirked at his new facial expression, anyway Inuyasha I need you to help me out or are you not game enough to play on my level computer kid" she said as she finally walked over to the square table and sat in her seat.

"Oh I'm game 'first genius' where do we start oh great one" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Do you have all of their current checks if it's one thing I do know about them is that they don't like spending the money they already have. They use counterfeit bills instead, a trait that they learned from me" she said smirking at him he just shook his head.

"We've tried that all ready Kagome they are good it will be almost impossible catch them that way" Inuyasha said.

"Not if I'm here it won't be, I know what types counterfeit checks they have I can give you something"

"Very well I have some for you by tomorrow Kagome. I also want you to go out with Hiten that is going to be your first assignment" Hojo said interrupting the two computer geniuses and sliding in that last comment.

"What, um no" she said with a bit of malice in her voice she still hadn't gotten over what he did to her. She looked Hojo dead in the eyes and said.

"Kagome we need you to get some information on the brothers and since Hiten likes you…"

"You can get more information from him she sighed and rolled her eyes, fine I'll do it but I better be getting extra money for exploiting myself"

"I'll see what I can do and I thought you cared about Hiten" Hojo smirked at her.

"I do care about him but my thirst for revenge is greater" she said with a grin on her face.

"Moving on as we know the thunder brothers have people who work for them right?" Naraku said posing the question. He then saw Kagome looking at the phone and picked it up knowingly. He dialed one of Hiten's numbers and looked back at her smirking, how he knew about these numbers was a mystery.

"Yeah he has people all over the world and that's only because no one wants to touch them" Ayumi said softly

"No actually no one wants to deal with the lawsuits after they are released from jail" Kikyo said.

"Naraku have you gotten his hotel on the line yet" Kagome interrupted them

"He's at one of his main house here in Japan I believe and could you wait please, that would be great" he growled at her.

"It would be even better if I wasn't interrupted, but do you guys have an idea on what to do right" Hojo said sighing as he looked back at other fellow members they nodded there heads again.

"Yeah you need a backbone Hojo" Kikyo said shaking her head at him.

"So while we wait are Inuyasha and I suppose to assume supervisor positions and such" said Sesshoumaru

"Yes and I---

"Yes may I speak toSaitou, Hiten please" Kagome said in her softest voice literally shocking everyone in the room she just stuck her tongue out at all of them. Only moments later he came to the phone after she heard him ask who it was.

"_**Kagome is that you, I missed you a lot, and if I were you I'd cut off that recorder**__" __**she heard him say.**_

"What recorder?" she said innocently.

"_**I don't know but I hear something like a clipping noise**__" __**he said**_

"Oh…Ok well I don't hear anything, but I was wondering how have you been lately?" she said playing off the noise that was really buzzing between them.

"_**It depends on the day, but why did you really call me Kagome? I know who you work for I just don't know where or what department. Is it under Hojo the man who relentlessly went after you?**__"_

"I'm just Inuyasha's secretary and nothing more, you can tell you girlfriend that also. And to answer your other question yes and no I work under Inuyasha who works with Hojo so…"

"_**So why don't I believe that statement? Why do I think you're playing another game Kagome? I warn you though that I not as weak as I use to be when we were a part of the Wolf gang… he trailed off with a looming threat.**_

"I'm aware of that I know what you've been doing since you set Kikyo and I up I want revenge but not before seeing you for the last time" she looked at everyone in the room trying to contain their anger at a now ruined project Kagome just smirked.

"_**So you aren't just a little secretary**__" __**he said growling into the phone.**_

"Yes I am a secretary but that doesn't mean that I'm trying to kill on the side. But that's not why I called Hiten I want to go out to dinner with you as human beings not as people trying to slit each other's throat" she said quickly covering her last statement up. She looked at her supervisors and they were smiling she smirked again knowing that she was good at what she did.

"_**You are asking me out to dinner? I don't know if I should be worried about that statement or pleased the past can have some mind blowing effects on you**__" __**he said while Kagome cursed mentally she needed him on her side completely. **_

"I'm serious Hiten we can play enemy the next day, I just want to see one of the people I care about" she said softly hoping that he believed her just like he always did. He trusted her when she said that there was no clipping noise when she knew that Naraku was still recording. She finally heard silence from him momentarily like her was thinking about it, weighing all of the pros, cons, and the consequences later.

"_**Very well Kagome, I'll humor you meet me next week at my home wear something delightful sweetheart**__" _Kagome shivered in disgust at that name that was long ago forgotten. A name she hated ever since Hiten ran straight to Sesshoumaru about her secret life. Something she hated him more for, but right now she couldn't think of that the focus was catching him.

"Give me the directions later and I'll be ready Hiten goodbye" she hung up the phone quickly before he could say anything else while staring into space. She still held fast to the cradle just looking away, she was really going to see him again and although she looked tough she felt scared for some reason.

"Kagome you can release the handle now" Kikyo said softly snapping her sister out of her trance.

"Well Hojo the first part of this plan has been set now what else do you want me to do" she said now changing her demeanor.

"Be careful and next time wait for all of us to be on board before you call him. We are a team Kagome whether you want to accept that or not we all are in this together. And you should not be encouraging her" he said looking at Naraku, in return the man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine can we adjourn this meeting then boss" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Yes but Sesshoumaru and Kikyo I need to talk to both of you about another personal project I want done…" he trailed off looking at both agents' forlorn facial expressions and actually smiled for once. They were going to find the leaks that were ruining his case.

"Inuyasha if I could have a moment of your time" Yura said her black eyes smiling she saw him stop in his place but he didn't look back at her.

"About what Yura and make it fast I have to work on a project" out of all of the people Yura had always played hard to get and he didn't know why and after they slept together she was very pissed at him all the time. And now all of the sudden she wanted to talk, this was rich he decided to give her that moment of time.

"Oh Inuyasha it will be worth your wild…

_The Northern Docks of Japan _

Two weeks had passed them by before they decided to check out one of Hiten's warehouses on the northern docks of Japan. This place was the lead that Kagome has gotten from the earpiece placed into Hiten's belongings when they had dinner how she did it again they didn't know. They had two vans surround the area as Sesshoumaru and Kagome first got out of the car first with their gadgets and guns, then Kikyo, Inuyasha and Naraku followed. Hojo and Ayumi both held there position in each van working on the computers within. But they both called for backup if they needed it, if they learned nothing else from the thunder brothers

"Sesshoumaru just remember what I told you in the car, I still feel that way if that kiss means anything at all, I still care about you dearly" she said softly.

"We need to get inside and find out what we can Kagome lets not focus on anything else ok, besides I have a fiancé remember" he said frowning at her.

"You're right let's get back to work Sesshoumaru ok" she said sadly as she now dragged behind him. They walked into the warehouse building along with the other three agents. Usually they called for back up but this time they didn't for some reason.

The warehouse was clean but they still looked anyway at anything that could be laying out somewhere that they didn't know about. They started their search in separate areas, as her cell phone went off as she went into the area, she saw that it was Hiten and answered.

"Hello who is this?" she tried to play it off but she couldn't Hiten caught on to her.

"_**Kagome sweetheart I know you are with your team" he said growling over the phone.**_

"What team I'm in my office proofing Inuyasha's papers" she said.

"_**I can see you all of you in my camera sweetheart so stop lying to me"**_

"You're watching us, you asshole, I really have underestimated you haven't I?" Kagome said pissed she should have known that Hiten was trying to watch his back from everyone, thus the need to have cameras in a practically empty warehouse.

"There is nothing here is it?"

"_**Now, now Kagome I'm the one that is going to ask the questions?" he questioned.**_

"And if I don't answer?" she asked smartly.

"_**I'll kill you and your team where you stand I have the bombs set up and everything" he said as he sat in his chair in his other home. Hiten was happy that he was able to set up the camera's in time for the bust and get his major merchandise for his investors but she didn't need to know that. He hated that his Kagome had betrayed him but it didn't matter because she would get hers. He held the button that could kill the agents in his warehouse in his hands just waiting. Technology was the best nowadays especially illegal items.**_

"_**Now sweetheart whose team are you really on or who are you really working for?" He asked **_

"Well obviously I'm a part of Hojo's team Hiten, I was asked to take you out in exchange for no jail time" she said softly.

"_**So this makes us enemies then Kagome?" he asked.**_

"Yes Hiten it does remember what I said on the phone to you that day and you asked about the games that I'm playing"

"_**Yes very vividly Kagome I remember what I said to you"**_

"Good because this is who I am now Hiten, I am a player against you and Manten and I will bring you down at any cost" she said confidently.

"_**What will happen when you finally catch us Kagome what will be next for you, will you keep trying to win Sesshoumaru's heart?" he said sarcastically.**_

"No I don't know what will happen after we catch you Hiten but I do know that when Hojo does bring you in I'll personally help him" she finished.

"_**Very well Kagome if this is how you want to play it, I wanted to ask you more questions but I think your team deserves to see the repercussions of my deadly gift, my game for all of you. You remember how this works right Kagome, you have 20 seconds to warn your nosy team and get out of the building because there is nothing to use there. Come to think about it this reminds me of old times just you and me before that Tashio bastard came into the picture" he smirked when she growled**_

"_**Now don't die on me Kagome I need to make you my wife…" he said ignoring her last statement and then cutting the connection. **_

"Everyone get the fuck out of this building now or we will die" she yelled and everyone heeded her warnings they rushed to the door that they originally came in to find that it was locked. She didn't look back as she ran to the door until Inuyasha said something.

"Wait where the hell is my brother and why can't we get out of here?" he asked frowning. Kagome on the other hand was worried and ran back without being noticed to find him.

"Well village idiot, Hiten rigged the place which my lovely sister didn't catch on to it until now and I need a male to kick the door down"

"Kikyo how long do we have here?" Naraku asked

" If I know the 'thunder brothers' less than twelve seconds so both of you need to kick this door down now, and Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo said now completely worried the guys finally burst down the door and dragged her with them.

"No you bastards they are still in there Kagome" she screamed loudly as Inuyasha ended up putting her on his shoulders, kicking and screaming to the vans.

"Foolish woman there is no time left we just have to hope that they both get out safely Kikyo" Naraku said and as he said this the bombs went off…

Like it, Hate it, tell me now I hope that I wasn't too wordy in this chapter if I was please tell me. I'm back and not as busy as I was before so the chapters should be out faster. The ending of this chapter was a little tough for me but I dealt with it at least I hope I did. And I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter so please be patient. Constructive Criticism is always welcome because I'm not really a writer and I do need a lot of help.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances: A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

Thanks for all of the reviews so far I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I split this chapter into two chapters because it was becoming to long so this chapter could be interesting to some people and horrible to others.

_And if you're just joining us we have just go word that two people were caught in an explosion on the northwestern side of Japan. We join __Ayaka__Yamamoto__ for the full update…_

"_Thank you __Kazuya, I'm standing at the building that exploded on these very docks, police and firefighters say that two people were trapped inside when the building exploded and are being rushed to the hospital as we speak. _

_The man in the fire was part- time business tycoon Sesshoumaru Tashio who seemed to be fine even though he called for his mother the girl who was known as one of the biggest thieves in the world Kagome__ Higurashi __though is still unconscious. How they survived was a mystery their supervisor Hojo Suki---_

"_How did this get so far out of control Ayaka?" He asked trying to get as much dirt as possible on the situation, that and they had to be better than their rival stations._

_Apparently this warehouse was owned by the notorious 'Thunder Brothers' Hiten and Manten and they were trying to find evidence to bring them in and that's all I know for the moment I will update you when I have more information on this…_

"That bitch saved her son and Kagome, Hiten did you know anything about this?" he said pissed he really wanted them to suffer with more injuries. And now Sesshoumaru's meddling mother was in the mix, he knew about the small details from his brother. But what he didn't know about her even being in town, he believed that she was still living in Italy. This could only mean that the woman had been there for a while if she was able to save them.

"Yes I told her and she rushed from Italy I assume, Aya Tashio must have been scoping out the scene while they were in there. And now I have to inform the Italian police that their house arrested felon is back in Japan to see the son that she was suppose to have left behind courtesy of Kaito Tashio" Hiten said smirking.

"How do you know so much about her personal life brother?" he questioned.

"Because of my love for Kagome I found out a lot about Sesshoumaru's background and I slept with the woman once"

"Brother as I have said before forget about winning Kagome's heart, she's already fighting for Sesshoumaru's" Manten saw his brother turn on his heel and walk away to call the Italian police.

"And I thought I had some screws loose" Manten said aloud he would have to watch his brother and find out a lot of information that was obviously being kept from him. Although he adored everything about his brother from the killings, illegal trades, and stealing money to just name a few, he cared more about his health. This Kagome thing is starting to spiral out of control again and it was time he put a stop to it…

Sesshoumaru was alright the only major damage was a gash on his right leg which was bandaged. The minor injury would be healed in a couple of days Kagome was still unconscious temporarily from what the doctor said she would also be fine. For some reason he could have sworn that he had seen his mother with another man picking them up. So that meant that there had to be someone snooping around the warehouse waiting for something to happen. But that had to be imaginary because his mother was still in Italy and had abandoned him years ago after assassinating a close friend of his father. At least that's what his father constantly told him before he died with Inuyasha's mother he even went so far as to tell him to never see her again.

He did know one thing for sure though Kagome was changing and he loved that about her, this time she really wanted to change her attitude. This time though she would learn from her mistakes and so would he, they should have known that Hiten would cover his tracks.

He thought back when they got out of the car he was completely rude to her but he had no choice he was still getting married to someone else. So why did he still think about that kiss, Kagura was the only person that was suppose to be on his mind. He tried to take his mind off of these thoughts by thinking about Hiten again.

"I promise you Hiten that you will pay for this" he said aloud.

"For once you're right he will pay for putting my sister here" Kikyo finished coming into the waiting room with him.

"You know Sesshoumaru I never told her who you really are but she always told me what a great guy you were even when she and I were in jail, I never said a word" she said softly.

"And the point to this is?" his eyes golden eyes narrowed at her.

"She worked so hard to please you and everyone else even when I told her not too, she is just like her mother. And in the end she is the one in the hospital, I try and try to protect her but I always seem to fall short" and then Kikyo laughed a cold chilling laugh.

"Kagome's a big girl Kikyo she can handle herself" this conversation was one he really had no time for he wanted to be there when the doctor gave them the ok to see her. And Kikyo wasn't helping the matter she was making it worse.

"This is your fault Hiten just happened spark the plug" she finally said what she had been thinking of saying to him for years but she wasn't finished not by a long shot…

_Osaka Road---Japan…_

Usually in this upscale part of Japan it was quiet too bad tonight wasn't that night for two ex-lovers. The well respected business man Bankotsu Ouji was trying to talk some sense into his ex-girlfriend Kanna. On the well lit road of Japan both parties argued…

"Kanna this is becoming too dangerous even for you Hiten's lost it and Manten mindlessly going with him" Bankotsu said at her home. He looked at her lovely form still taking in the silver hair and black eyes she was much shorter than him and at the moment in a bathrobe. Man he truly missed her lithe form under him, but for now he would not dwell on that.

"And why are you here at my doorstep again?" she said in a monotone voice if it was one thing she hated was her sexy ex-boyfriend in her business. He was still in his business suit but his huge muscled form made her want to forgive him for trying to kill her cousin three years ago. Her black eyes stared at his dark brown ones the bastard had a lot of nerve especially since he was with Sesshoumaru and Vegeta at one point.

"To tell you to get out of this while you still can" he knew that his words were lost when his brown eyes looked at the smirk on her face.

"For what I love my job and I hate you" she said coldly.

"Do you really believe yourself right now, I know I hurt you by putting a hit out on your cousin and I'm sorry but Naraku had it coming at the time"

"Unbelievable not only did you try to apologize but you managed to further dig yourself in a deeper hole. How do you do it Bank?" she heard him growl but decided to continue.

"I not changing anything especially not for you" she said firmly.

"I knew you would go this route so I'm warning you if Hiten so much as hurts my cousin again then I will come after everyone who knows him including you doll" he touched her and she swatted his hand away. But he took her hand and pulled her to him Bankotsu caught her off guard and kissed her softly. When he finally let her go they were both breathless.

"And the saddest part about all of this Kanna is that I miss you so much" and the Bankotsu took his leave. Kanna closed her door locked it and walked into the bedroom of her home threw herself on the bed and started to cry. She cried for the man dumped because of his past mistakes. But she was so deep into her own mistakes by helping the brothers that there was no turning back…

"You Sesshoumaru are what I call a walking contradiction, whenever a person hurts you they are cut from your line of loyal subjects. When you first met Kagome she was your world and you would do anything for her, but when you found out that she was related to me she had to be cut. But to do that you needed more evidence---

"She's not related to you Kikyo, you need to realize that first"

"No I'm not related to her by blood but by loyalty, something you never had for her because if you did she would be by your side, not constantly trying to please you to get you back" she shouted.

"I have been there for her numerous times over---

"But she was still cut from line of loyal subjects she repeated again, you needed more evidence to see if Kagome was being as true to you as possible. And when Hiten came to your door with who she was and had been in the past you were livid, so you had to have a party for you're engagement to her. You didn't care about whether or not she cared about you or loved you at all you just cared about taking out the trash which at the moment was my betraying sister"

"That's below the belt Kikyo and you know it" he said now shouting at her but she was smirking at him.

"Is it really? Well I just don't give a damn about your feelings at the moment Sesshoumaru. Now here's the part where you're a contradicting bastard, in your past you were a well known assassin called the 'Killing Perfection' am I correct?"

"Yes Kikyo you know who I am" he said growling at her.

"Yes your right, but just think about everything you have done to her when you found out who she was. She was practically shunned by you, and the saddest part about it is that you are no different. You say that she is a horrible person for stealing, impersonating people and killing but you are much worse you have killed people for money without a care in the world. You say that Rin should never grow up to be like her mother when in all actuality she should never grow up to be like you.

The best one of all is the fact that you love her so much and felt so guilty that you started to do things for her like take in Souta, helping her through her pregnancy, or just take her in over two weeks ago when you should of told her to find a hotel room or even stay with Vegeta because you 'hate' her. Hiten may have almost killed her but she was just doing things to please you because sadly she never stopped loving you. And now all of the sudden you care, you are so fucking pathetic" she said now crying.

Sesshoumaru could do or say nothing because in a lot of ways she was right he did all of those things because of his guilty conscience. He had hurt her but was angry at her at the same time because she followed the same pattern he did well almost. So to make up for his mistakes he gave her the best medical care for their child, took in Souta who could have been taken in by Vegeta Ouji instead. And he always visited her with Rin as much as possible when he could have cut off all connections with her. But in the end she tried to help him in the warehouse even when she knew that it was going to blow at any minute. So Kikyo was correct she was constantly trying to please him and actually wanted nothing in return. Even after he thoroughly hurt her…

"Hey you guys she's waking up come on Hojo, Naraku and Ayumi are all in her room now" Inuyasha said running into the room he looked at both of them strangely. He looked at Kikyo who looked like she was crying and then at Sesshoumaru who was looking at the walls.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned.

"No" Sesshoumaru and Kikyo both said in unison. They walked with Inuyasha to Kagome's room. Both of them still thinking of different thoughts.

"This is entirely my fault Kagome I should have never had you do this mission" Hojo said with regret in his voice for his new team member.

"No Hojo I failed you because I should known that Hiten would be watching me since I'm now a part of the agency"

"No one failed anyone we just went about this the wrong way we will get them next time" Ayumi said looking outside if the hospital room window.

"She's right plus we have to realize that Manten has to be caught also we made our first mistake but in the end we will be victorious" Naraku said in complete confidence

"Manten is weak without Hiten always remember that which was why I had Kagome got after Hiten first" Hojo said.

"Right a crew can't function without their captain so what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked finally coming into the room with Kikyo and Sesshoumaru.

"We start low first this time them move up the ladder" Kikyo said thoughtfully if they couldn't catch the brothers one way then they would have to find another.

"Excellent idea Kikyo I didn't know you had it in you" Naraku said smirking at her.

"Of course I have it in me I'm not Inuyasha" she said smirking at the now pissed man.

"Hey I'm a genius ask Kagome"

"Yeah only on after you party computer kid, but come to think of it sis I do know someone on Hiten's pay roll that could help our case"

"Directly or indirectly" Hojo asked

"Indirectly I got the names when I had dinner with Hiten does anyone know **Juuroumaru**?"

"Yes from what I hear he is major car dealership owner here"

"And he has to be our next target"

"Indeed Hojo I found something and managed to put it in my pocket for observation" Sesshoumaru said taking it out of his pocket for Hojo to see.

"Good I'm going to have analyze it tomorrow, now lets get out of here I believe that the doctor outside waiting" Hojo said taking the item from Sesshoumaru.

_A Month Later…Location China_

"Why oh why did I have to be on this assignment with you Kagome?" Kagura said as the rode down one of the blocks in the city of Shanghai. The very dark car blended in with the crisp air of the night, both women were in the drug district of China. This strip was very short but you could tell they both stayed in the car for a moment as Kagura decided to agitate Kagome with that comment.

"Because anything is better than staying in that cramped office thinking about Hiten right" Kagome said smiling at her. She couldn't believe that when she was released from the hospital three weeks ago and able to go back to work her next assignment was to find out where the illegal drugs Sesshoumaru stumbled upon while in the warehouse. While working on her computer she found out that the drugs were linked to Juuroumaru and originally came from China.

She was then told to go there and find out more about it, so while angry decided to ask Hojo permission to take Kagura with her so that she could pissed her off about her stay in Sesshoumaru's home. At first he was very obstinate about having both of them go together for Sesshoumaru's sake. Kagome had thought that this was suspicious and then put it all together Hojo knew about Kagura, Yura, and six other tainted agents in the agency. When she called him out about this he actually smiled and said that he should have believed her in the courtroom that day. He then told her that he would have Kagura go with her but she would have to find out more about her. Kagome had no problem doing that since Kagura had no problem taunting her in prison whenever she came to America.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said growling at her.

"If you say so Kagura, I wanted you to come with me to find out if these samples Sesshoumaru found in the fire match up to a major drug ring in China"

"There is something else that you are hiding what is it Kagome?"

"Why should I you will just tell your boyfriend"

"Or maybe I can put you in the hospital again bitch. I will not tell you again I am not with him"

"Ok say that I believe that statement, then how would you explain your presence at a trial that only Hojo and Naraku could go to"

"That's anyone's guess, I'm just lucky I suppose"

"Come on Kagura your smarter than that, how did Hiten get you in?" Kagome said pissed now the bitch was lying but for the sake of her finally telling the truth she would have to play along.

"Through that American cop Charlie was his name I believe, he got me in with no problems that and he was on Hiten's new payroll" she smirked at Kagome finally telling her the truth.

"That was the best time of my life seeing you suffer because you were always a road block to me. You steal my joy because even Sesshoumaru still lusts for you presently and if that isn't enough Hiten does also. To both of them you are their world and I hate you for it" she growled at the situation how the hell does one woman have the hearts of the two men she has always wanted. Well it use to be just Sesshoumaru but she loved Hiten's way of thinking sometimes he was a true bad boy, Sesshoumaru was growing up from that stage.

"So let me get this straight you hate me because the two men that you are currently screwing Kagura. If anything I should be jealous of you, how you managed to juggle two men at the same time for four years straight is amazing" she said in a quizzical manner.

"I had always wanted Sesshoumaru when I first started working at the agency but then you showed up and he was all about keeping you happy" she said ignoring her last comment. "So when I ran into some financial troubles Hiten decided to help me out"

"With what money Kagura Hiten didn't have much at the time as I recalled?" Kagome saw the woman shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know Kagome all I know is he had and I needed it, she started to laugh before speaking again, and all of this came with a price…"

"What price did it come with Kagura?" she now wanted to know.

"I had to become his go to girl I had to betray everyone who were my friends to get to the top. I had to sleep with Hiten whenever he wanted me too I had to keep feeding Hojo bad information because I couldn't get caught. I've wanted out of this for so long that I really don't know what to do"

"Well get out of it Kagura it's not that difficult?"

"You really have been in jail too long haven't you? Hiten is no joke these days he has completely lost it. When he set up you up that day in the warehouse he really meant to kill everyone in that building but you happen to be there. And since love can make you do crazy things he decided to blow up that warehouse with hopes that you would make it out alive and here you are huh?" she said grinning at her.

"You don't love Sesshoumaru any more do you?" she questioned.

"Yes and no, I do love him and his calm nature towards any given situation, but I don't love him because Hiten's has the bad boy image that everyone wants"

"So you condone this stuff that he is doing, killing innocent people for the sake of saving his hide illegal drugs trades, and impersonations. I thought you wanted out of all of this"

"I do want out of it---

"Then help me with this without telling Hiten"

"And what do I get I return Kagome if I help you without telling Hiten like I'm suppose to"

"You get my silence I will not utter anything to Sesshoumaru, you can do that on your own time. I don't need you help after this Kagura just like you don't need my help just do this for me" Kagome looked at the woman's facial expression for any answer. At first Kagome wanted to tell the woman that she had slept with Sesshoumaru again to piss her off. But it's clear that she was confused about what she truly wanted plus she looked like she really meant what she said about getting out of this mess with Hiten.

"Alright Kagome I'll help without spilling to Hiten this time if you keep you end of the bargain" she said smirking at the woman on the side of her but then she became serious. "There are other ways Kagura for you to get out of all of this you just need to research"

Kagura looked at Kagome facial expression after that comment, the woman really looked serious like she wanted to help. That was rare, maybe she had gone about this the wrong way especially since she was the one who set her up over four years ago. But she would not dwell on that now because for all she knew Kagome could be setting her up on this trip. She would help that woman at least for now. "Fine now let's get out of here I think our men are on the move" she said smirking at her. Both women got out of the car ready to approach the suspects. And this time they had managed to get along…somewhat

This is short but read the on to the next chapter it's a little bit better; at least it is to me…


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances: A Glimmer of Hope Part Two…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

Sesshoumaru is a little OOC in this chapter. Plus there is a lemon in this chapter (actually at the beginning) since doesn't allow them I won't really express it much…

I had to split this chapter up because it was starting to become to long. I do like long chapters but I don't like books either so here's part two enjoy…

_Location: France _

_The door to his room locked as she came into his room. Or his wing of the Mansion she still didn't get why he allowed her to stay here despite his claim that it was for Rin. Just a week ago she was still on a hospital bed unconscious but tonight she could move and she wanted Sesshoumaru Tashio. But Kagome learned something from his last visit and that was to not place all of her eggs into one basket. At the time she wanted him to move on and forgive her. But he was not fully healed and neither was she their hurt was very deep but right now that wasn't on her mind. She saw him stir from his slumber like he knew that she was there._

"_Who's there show yourself of face my wrath" he said smirking he knew that Kagome was in his bedroom. He pulled the covers off to look at her. Even in the darkness she was beautiful but he had to keep his promise to be faithful to his fiancé Kagura but Kagome blue eyes and skimpy night shirt and shorts were hard to resist. _

_Sesshoumaru I-I just came by to…um borrow something" she grinned. Why couldn't she just say that she wanted him?_

"_Like what Kagome?" he questioned as he started to get out of bed, he needed some water so in the process of getting it he might as well tease her. When they were together his favorite past time was teasing her when she was scared to do something. _

_Catching on to his antics she made a frown and with lots of confidence said "I want you Sesshoumaru right now with out any interruptions" she said stopping him from going anywhere else by standing in front of him. Their bodies were close to each other but neither made a move yet._

"_I'm afraid that I can't grant that for you Kagome" he said softly._

"_Why Sesshoumaru I want you and I know that you still want me. If you didn't then you would have never returned my kiss that day"_

"_I will stay faith---" Kagome cut him off by kissing him hard too and Sesshoumaru responded to her by kissing her back. This is what she missed his breath taking kisses she couldn't get enough of them. _

_They kept kissing and touching each other until they fell on Sesshoumaru's massive bed. Kagome ripped off his blue tee shirt and started to kiss on his chest going further down until she reached her final destination his harden member straining in his boxers. She pulled down his pants and kissed him first and then took as much of him in her mouth as she could. And as she kept going she noticed that he wasn't stopping her like he 'really' wanted to before._

_Kagome could hear him moaning for her and of course she was greatly pleased. Then she stopped and got up off of him if he wanted to play hard ball the she would too._

"_I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" she said as she started to walk away. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to stop her by grabbing her arm he stopped thinking about his fiancé a while ago his focus was on the woman in front of him._

_He held her close to him and then turned her around and started to kiss her on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure that she was moaning his name when they were finished just like old times. This time she would be punished for not finishing him off. Ripping off her pajama top he turned her back around and pushed her on the bed softly. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled her until she moaned and then he switched nipples until he got complete satisfaction. When he did her ripped off her bottoms and like she did him and started to lick her core. _

"_Ohhh Sesshoumaru" she moaned as he kept going she kept his head right in the middle of her core and when she was about to reach her peak he stopped._

"_You see Kagome two can play this game now do you want the real thing or do want to go to bed unsatisfied" _

"_I want the real thing Sesshoumaru please" she was now begging for him to make her complete again. No longer did she want to be tortured _

"_Indeed it's right here…if you be a good girl from now on" he saw that amazing pout that she always made when she wanted her way. He wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt this time she would have to dealing with this punishment._

"_Don't worry you won't be on punishment for long" he said smirking at her. He crawled on top of her and kissed her again before plunging into her, he started going at a slow rhythm with her and then sped up his actions as she moaned his name numerous times. With each thrust they were reaching their peak while touching, licking, and kissing each other. _

"_Ohhh Kami Sesshoumaru" she said while she inwardly squeezed him bring him with her he moaned her name loudly also. His seed filling her body as they both came down off of their pleasure high. She felt him pull out of her and she felt a little empty like he was suppose to be there. But this was what she wanted to prove to him that he needed her not the other way around. But she came into his room with this proposal and kissed him in all actually she looked like the desperate one. _

_Sesshoumaru didn't make the situation better all he could think about was the betrayal to Kagura. He should have never slept with Kagome even though his heart and body wanted him to. _

"_I'm going to need you to leave" he said anger in his voice._

_She growled at him "Gladly Sesshoumaru I can't stand the site of you right now" she said gathering her clothes she didn't look at his forlorn facial expression. It was like he didn't care about what just happened between them. _

_He didn't want her to hate him but…he just didn't know anything right now. He wanted Kagome and had also broken an obligation to his fiancé. He knew one thing though after all of this he would have to think… _

That was five days ago before Kagome was sent to China with Kagura and that spelled disaster but with some faith he hoped that Kagome didn't say anything about their amazing tryst. When she got on the plane and even before that she didn't speak to him. He should be happy that she finally left him alone after that but he was far from it. He was confused his heart wanted Kagome but his mind wanted to stay on the right track with Kagura who was being faithful to him. He could not keep doing this he needed to make a choice and he had an idea of where he was headed.

"How is it that we are back here brother" Inuyasha asked frowning as they were walking with Hojo and Naraku through the French police station. Today was a fun day for the agents because someone was going to get arrested. They were here for back up because after what happened two weeks ago they had to be cautious.

"Wait you guys were here, when did this happen?" Kikyo interrupted before Sesshoumaru could say anything.

"Before you got out Kikyo we came here to solve a crime cause by the brothers. The same man that is going to be taken in for questioning as well as a woman who was a witness at the time" Ayumi said softly.

"Damnit you guys have all of the fun" she said frowning.

"If you weren't in jail them you could have had fun with us" Inuyasha muttered smirking at her.

"I'm still not talking to you for playing that prank on me jerk" she said sticking her tongue out at him Inuyasha was about to say something else until Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Will both of you shut up and be happy for at this moment the Lieutenant is about to get arrested"

"Who's doing it Hojo or Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"For once its Hojo man I wish my little sister could see this but no she had to go to China because of a trace you found Sesshoumaru" Kikyo said smiling. That's how they got the information traced back to them so fast by having Kagome check it out in China. Kagome and Inuyasha had hooked up two main laptops for the road and this time it worked out well. While she and Sesshoumaru were still trying to find out all of the leaks in the agency this was some type of start.

"Actually that is part of her job Kikyo" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok so why isn't Inuyasha there with her"

"Because Kagome wanted Kagura to go with her and don't ask me why either" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo who looked like she wanted to say something again. But she held her tongue because Hojo and Naraku were coming out with the suspect.

_International Agency Interrogation Room: France_

"Why did you do it Lieutenant?" Hojo spoke in English this time

"I don't speak much of the English language"

"Right Kikyo here is a great French speaker would you like for her to help you tell us the truth" Naraku said grinning at the man in front of him. A break in the case would be great and this guy is the best candidate for it.

"You bluffing she can not speak the language" the man said and Naraku smirked.

"Kikyo show the good man what you know" he said as he saw Kikyo walk up to the desk and spoke perfect French.

"Ok I'll speak in English" he said perfectly.

"Good because as you can see most of us aren't that good in French. Now how long have you been on Hiten's payroll"

"Bah I'm not on that criminal's payroll" he said.

"Then why did you have some his shipments sent to you" Naraku said grinning at the man if it was one thing her hated was liars. He saw the man sigh before speaking again.

"Those aren't my shipments from him they are my daughter's she is on his pay roll and I'm just covering it up"

"Just like those killings you were covering them up for her weren't you?" Hojo asked while Kikyo's eyes widened while she stood in the background of this interrogation. This was becoming juicy and she didn't even know the man as well as the two men in front of her did. Finally something in the agency that was interesting, it looked like her brother was figuring it out. With her and Kagome it became easy for Naraku and Hojo to find but this investigation is more high scale. For the past month it was just finding the little guys first and then shifting to the bigger prizes Manten and Hiten.

"No I didn't cover them up I just misinformed you"

"I hope you know that you will go to jail for this right"

"I know and I will accept any punishment given to me but I had to protect her"

"Has she been working with Juuroumaru and tell us the truth this time"

"Yes at least that's what I hear she's been transporting things to him. I also hear that he is one of there main men the thunder brothers count on all the time for these activities" he said frowning

"That witness was your daughter wasn't she?" Hojo questioned again.

"Yes she was now can I get my lawyer I'm in enough deep shit as it is" he said frowning at the entire situation. But it had to be done, he saw one of the men call someone else on his phone and listened in on that conversation.

"Yeah they can come now to pick up the piece" Hojo said as he looked at Naraku speak to who he assumed was Kagome. And he was correct.

"Kagome when you and Kagura get back into town have Juuroumaru ready for questioning take some men with you we don't want to screw up again with the thunder brothers" Naraku said and then cut the conversation.

"Get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in here" he barked to Kikyo, the woman left quickly to get the two men. They both came into the room awaiting Naraku.

"Take him to the other French agents boys he stopped for a moment before saying something else, oh and don't forget that we leave for Japan early" as they left he went outside of the room to see Ayumi standing there looking off into space bored he assumed. He decided to bother her softly knocking her out of her space. She smiled at him and then frowned.

"Did you even know that your step-brother was into this?" she questioned while keeping her head down she was always nervous around him. She knew his reputation but in a lot of ways she wanted to be the next number in book. But she was shy and didn't know how to be that number, heck she barely knew about sex at all. She saw him sigh before speaking.

"I've tried to imagine him not being in this mess but then again, I never though Kanna would be in this mess also. But who am I kidding my family is a bunch of screw-ups" he said harshly.

"Our team doesn't know yet do they?" Ayumi said looking at Hojo and Kikyo who seemed to be in deep conversation. She'd have to ask Kikyo about that later.

"No they don't know but I'll tell them soon enough"

"You have to keep hope alive I do with every day because things work out in the end. You just have to remember that Naraku" she said positively because good things do happen eventually.

"Your right Ayumi I'll have to try that along with asking you out on a date because things will work out in the end" he said smoothly but she caught into him and smiled for once.

"When we get back home I'll go out with you, for now we have to worry about this case" she said blushing at him. Ayumi could not wait to get home.

_Location: Japan Two Weeks Later Interrogation Room_

"Don't bullshit me this time Juuroumaru, we have evidence against you" Naraku said standing in front of him.

"From where Naraku I'm an honest business man who owns cars, what kind of evidence could you have on me" he frowned at his step-brother. He kept his facial expression like this because he knew how well Naraku was with his victims. And at the moment he was his victims his black eyes connected with Naraku's he saw his brother's dark expression like he was unmoving.

"You should lighten up this dark side does not work for you" he said now smirking at him.

"Answer my question brother to brother with out my title of agent and your title of car salesman. Are you working with Manten and Hiten?" ignoring his last comment.

"No I'm not working for them I only work for myself brother" he said and Naraku sighed.

Naraku went to the door and let both Kagome and Kagura in and with them stood two Chinese men. Juuroumaru was still frowning on the outside but on the inside he was shocked. He had already known about Kagome through Hiten and Manten but to have Kagura working with her that was different. And it was something to tell the brothers who help him out.

"I wonder have you met Kagome Higurashi she's a computer analysis here so naturally I had her go to China to dig up some information on these men. Do you want to know what she found out?" he questioned.

"Something good I hope please Kagome enlighten me" he smirked.

"We found traces of white powder at the back of the warehouse one month ago. And with the help of these guys she pointed at the two men on the side of her, they were able to tell me what I wanted to know"

"Which is sweetheart?" he saw her cringe when that name was said. For a second she looked like she was going to hit him but held back and spoke.

"The original traces came from China, a place you frequent for your special 'activities' these men are dock workers who live in Shanghai slums. They have families and try to work hard but also need a little more money to get by so they go to you" she finished.

"Step-brother is this the best you can do the woman still hasn't proven my involvement" he said and he watched the woman growl Naraku was about to say something but Kagome interrupted.

"The car dealership that you run is a front, you really sale and distribute illegal sales in the basement of one of your dealerships. I got this information from your main computer linked it to my computer partner Inuyasha and had the men in front of you take a look at it. You need to have a better lock on your main files. Of course I had Kagura who speak Chinese threaten them of life in a correctional facility for them to fold but the first name they gave to me was yours" she said now smirking at him she looked back at everyone in the room to see that they were shocked at her long list of information.

"To add on to that the French Lieutenant we arrested also mentioned your name brother. He said that you and his daughter have personally secured shipments for Hiten and Manten. Now do you want to help me or hurt yourself" Naraku finished shaking his head.

"I want my lawyer first and then I'll tell you everything"

"No you tell us what we need to know now and maybe I can see what I can do about lightening your jail sentence" Naraku said and he finally saw his brother hang his head down his some sort of shame. He had been caught and everyone knew that. Naraku had to admit that Kagome was good at what she did and when threatened she was ferocious sort of like he was.

"Hiten and Manten sometimes come to me directly for shipping purposes. They even have me make their checks which I know that your friend Hojo has in his possession. The fake identifications though aren't mine they are or were the Shikon sisters' idea" he raked through his silver hair he knew that he was in deep shit but if Kagome found out all of that information that he thought was secret the he was better off helping these agents.

"I know I'm that person Juuroumaru those ideas were mine, but what are they doing now what should we look for" Kagome said.

"Watch for the English, American, and Japanese banking systems in the next couple of weeks you will find some of your answers there. And I'm sorry about the warehouse I didn't set up the bombs but I did help take out all of the shipments" he said finally.

"Where are the shipments Juu?" Naraku said on a first name basis now.

"They are----

"Mr. Itou don't say another word to these people under law you are not to say another word" the man said taking a seat next to him.

Juuroumaru's smirk returned "If you say so, Naraku I've been told not to say another word now I need some alone time with my lawyer"

"This isn't over especially since you told us some of the information about the brothers he saw the lawyer's frown and continued, tell Hiten and Manten that we are coming for them" he said and he stormed out of the room. Kagome and Kagura left with the two men also leaving Juuroumaru alone with the Lawyer.

"Tell Hiten and Manten that I quit and when they come for me I'll be rotting in jail…" he said grinning as his lawyer started to speak he completely ignored the man. His thoughts were on how much time he had left until the Thunder brothers found out what he did.

Finished finally I hope that you liked this chapter. My lemon isn't the best but I tried for my first time I liked writing it for you all of course. I had to get these two chapters out because I won't be near a computer for the next week and a half because I'll be in Florida with my aunt and cousin, so much irony there. I'll be back in September and I thank you all for being patient.


	6. Chapter 6

When Shit Hits the Fan: People Get Hurt…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

the devil of heaven: The reason why I was gone for so long was because I'm finishing up college. But now I'm finished with a mediocre job that I trying to get away from. But I thank you for your support…

magix234: Thanks for all of the comments and I'm back because it is September. And I'm glad that you like my story I've loved writing it so far…Thanks again…

pinky101: Thank You, Thank you, Thank you, for all of the support so far every time I updated you have a response of how wonderful my story is and I thank you for that.

Ok on with the story…

_Location: Japan International Offices_

Kikyo had finally found it she had finally found out the other six agents helping Hiten and Manten and the results were shocking really. All of these people were either friends to Hojo, and Naraku or they working to misplace all of the thunder brothers important activities from main office. At the moment she was on her way to Sesshoumaru's office to explain to him how she found everything. Who would have thought the idiots would hide all of their information in the basement of this agency. As she walked to the door Kagome walked out completely pissed off she wanted to say something to the sister she hadn't seen in almost two months. But instead she kept focus and went into Sesshoumaru's office. Their current loathing dissolved because of this case with the brothers she opened his door and threw the files in front of him

"Kikyo I found two of the agents under Hiten and Manten" he said

"Is it Kagome? she said

"Why would it be Kagome? he said still frowning.

"I don't know but my sister left this room pissed and I don't know why" she said.

"I found out about Kagura but your lovely sister already knew about her and Yura" he said grinning. "You knew about them too didn't you?" he now questioned because if Kagome knew about it for over four years the Kikyo had to know.

"Yeah I knew about them but I just didn't want to hurt you I'm assuming Kagome wanted to do the same" she lied but he seemed to believe her Kikyo.

"I think that she wanted to do the same I believe that in the end they really started to get along despite being jealous of each other"

"How did you find out?" she asked ignoring the last part of the question.

"By an old friend and by going downstairs, we have a lot of unlisted files that have never been gone through. Odd don't you think?" he questioned her smirking

"Yeah that is weird and someone isn't doing their job. Well I found the last six people on our list"

"And I've found way more Kikyo across the world that all of our main offices have neglected to figure out" he said grinning.

"But why Sesshoumaru, isn't this team suppose to stay up on this stuff on a daily basis?" she said arching he brow that was the point of there job.

"Yes but the main men over the files are or have been working for the brothers since before you and Kagome were in jail"

"Ok but why how did you get to those files they are classified and even if you do go down stairs those two men always stop you" she said because Kikyo had a hard time trying to get in as an agent a couple of days ago.

"That's where my friend came in he helped me get to those files downstairs and the results are shocking. How bad do you want to know?" he said smirking at her because he knew Kikyo was nosy and he was bored.

"Really bad obviously" she said frowning at him.

"Kikyo there are at least two hundred agents working for Hiten and Manten. They started over four and a half years ago when you were in jail because we had a slight shortage of staff. The funniest thing about all of this though is the fact that I know all of them through Kagura" Kikyo eyes widened she knew that the woman was involved with Hiten but she didn't know the woman was that smart…

'Juuroumaru said to watch the Banking systems and I'll find some of my answers'

"But will I find my answers or stay stuck"

"You'll stay stuck on it Kagome because I figured it out do you wanna know?" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrows and then winking at her.

"No maybe I don't" she said.

"Come on I promise I won't say that I told you so"

"Go to hell and tell me you half-breed" she saw him frown and then smirk.

"First you said that you would never say that out loud and second it's the timing of the transactions look closely at them" he showed her his computer and she started to stare hard at the screen. She then saw it the zeros changed at one of the Swiss banks from billions it decreased to millions. But then it changed back to billions again.

"Wait they are stealing the money by technology"

"Yes and no first genius it even better than that they are stealing it with out anyone figuring it out. After a couple of days the Swiss bank will find out but won't know how it was stolen"

"You've got to be kidding me so how many banks are they stealing from" she said interested. Kagome kept looking at the computer and saw that Chinese, American and Mexican zeros decreased then increase. Actually this started to happen across the world Kagome kept watching as the numbers quickly decreased and increased.

Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome looking at the computer "This is what Hojo wanted to know Kagome this evidence can put the brothers in jail"

"But not for a long time we still don't have a true link to them"

"Did you screen all of the checks?"

"Yeah I did and there dirty alright they kept creating the checks the same way I use to"

"You mean to tell me that it's still the same way. But why hadn't we figured this out before?"

"Well computer kid it's simple we weren't all in this together nor did we have this case, hell Kikyo and I were still in jail. Inuyasha lets tell Hojo and Naraku what we've found for now but we need another link and I know just where to find it…"

"Inuyasha why are you here?" Kikyo said aloud looking at his file in her small cubicle. This was the seventh file that she found but didn't tell Sesshoumaru about. Never in her life did she ever think that Inuyasha would sell out but the file was there.

"But according to this he just started to work for the brothers. But my question is why?" she said aloud then she started to dig deeper into his files.

"Ok so you spend well beyond your means but you should be able to because you're rich…" she drifted off and then called her sister at her desk.

"Kagome I need you to bring up all of Inuyasha's personal files, you know the files that require you to hack into government files and such"

"_**Why and do you know how long it been since I've talked or seen you. I mean are you still alive or are you teetering on death. Rin misses you and wants to see you again so be a dear and come by sometimes alright" Kagome huffed at her big sister.**_

"You know Kagome you could see me also I'm just living with Inuyasha who only lives three blocks from you"

"_**No you mean sleeping with him all the time I still can't believe that he got on his knees and apologized for hurting you over four years ago" Kagome chuckled on the line as she thought of Inuyasha on his knees with all of the agents watching and that was just a week ago. Damn she truly missed that moment screwing around with the checks. **_

"Naraku told you didn't he well it wasn't all one sided I apologized to him first for not telling him everything"

"_**So you didn't tell him about you and him huh?"**_

I-I it didn't come up and it won't either. Anyway I'll tell you why I need that information for Inuyasha I'll tell you why over dinner at Sesshoumaru's place and you're cooking tonight"

"_**What!!! Fine I'll cook but you owe me next time"**_

"Not if you find that information you won't, hey talk to you later agent ass is back from his lunch break and as usual he going to work both of us into the ground…Bye" she hung up the phone and approached Sesshoumaru. This is going to be a bad day if Inuyasha is into this, 'And we promised each other that we would never lie again' she thought grimly as she kept walking to her destination she still didn't even think about her looming part speech she left out because she and Naraku were just a one time thing.

_Location England_

Manten currently went by the name of Zed while in the English providence somehow he had seen one of Kouga's main offices. It was great that luck seemed to be on his side because maybe he could have those very valuable stones that were given back to him from Bulma. He was also here for the meeting concerning Juuroumaru's betrayal and why he gave up all of that information so easily.

Despite the fact that Naraku was his step-brother and Kanna was his cousin he really didn't know how the trusted man and never could. But for now he would not think about that he would think about trying to secure those stones at all cost. Because these stone were generational items originally given to Bankotsu then transferred to Kouga for safe keeping.

The worth on those stones is over three billion dollars, when they had taken them the first time it was easy Juuroumaru knew the man who held the keys to the room. But now he would us another source himself that's why the name Zed was so important it would get him in the building.

Manten looked at the huge building in front of him before going in he tilted his hat down to reduce suspicions. He walked through the doors without anyone saying anything it is said that the merchandise was on the twenty-fifth floor. This was completely a first as he went up on the elevator to the rightful floor he was stopped as he walked off of the elevator.

"If you need the stones that bad then take them Manten but if you get caught don't say that I told you so" Kouga said shocking the thunder brother.

"How did you know?"

"It was easy I knew that Zed played me the first time and you look nothing like him. So I decided to beef up my defensive systems after the last time when I asked Bulma to get the stones back"

"What makes you think that I will not hurt you Kouga?"

"Because what man wants to hurt someone who is helping them, and plus you use to be my friend once. Actually we use to be the closest of the wolf gang and when I heard what happened to Kagome and Kikyo I couldn't believe that you were behind it"

"If I was behind putting those women in jail then I would remember but I don't someone else went through with Hiten's idea" Manten finished.

"Very well Manten don't let me keep you from your goal, take the stones. But before you go to that room answer me one question please?"

Sure Kouga what do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you help them out when they were going to jail? It was always our job to help out no matter what I tried to help and you know Vegeta Ouji Sr. did also after all they are his nieces. But you and Hiten didn't even after his undying love"

"Kouga it's simple really by that point we had gotten what we wanted to finally be rid of the two bitches and we had wanted to do this for a while now. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going those stones await" he said as he saw Kouga move away from him. But what Manten didn't figure out was the fact that it was all too easy. Kouga saw him go into the room take the stones and leave quickly and he pulled out his cell phone and called the Japanese Agency.

"Kagome you and that half breed can tell your superiors that Manten has just stolen the stones back. I would like my property back safely please and don't get killed this time"

"_**What else did you get out of him?" completely ignoring his last comment. **_

"The truth about their lack of concern when you went to jail I have it on tape and you can hear it when I get there later. Hey since I haven't seen you for a while how about I come by with my son Dash I bet Rin would like him"

"_**Yeah sure she Sesshoumaru has to pick her up from Prep School but it would be nice to see you again. And don't let Sesshoumaru scare you I'll see ya later"**_

"Bye Kagome" Kouga said as he hung up. It would be great to see his best friend again even if he had to still fight off Sesshoumaru. Then again fighting off Sesshoumaru would be fun since he had fought in years. Kouga now frowned Kagome said that I shouldn't be scared of him when Sesshoumaru shouldn't be scared of him.

_England the Next Day_

"Manten you're here good you can witness Juuroumaru's near death experience" Hiten said while on the top floor of the warehouse. The man's time was up anyway just because he was to close and that becomes a weakness eventually. Just like Kanna, the woman would have to be eliminated sooner or later and he had the time.

"What near death experience?" Manten noticed that he was smirking at him and had a weird look in his eyes.

"After he loads this shipment he's not going to live much longer" he said standing at the glass windows of the upper floor. Somehow he had a direct shot at his victim but he didn't shot yet he would wait for his brother's tiresome lecture

"Brother he slipped up big time but this is really no reason to kill him. He's family to an agent for goodness sake if Naraku and Kanna find out that you killed him then she will be more difficult to work with. And who knows what Naraku has up his sleeves"

"That's why it's a near death experience" he said and the shot Juuroumaru twice through the windows. He yelled instructing the two men working with him to take him to Naraku as a warning.

"Why are you doing that brother I'm not following you? Why are you sending him to Naraku like that?" Manten questioned.

"Because Onigumo needs to learn a lesson about messing with our operation brother and what better way to do it than destroying a family" he said using his real name for once. He had heard Kanna use it one day while she was on the phone

"But what about Kanna she's his family too if she did the same would you killer her in cold blood?"

"Yes Manten you act as if have never killed someone like this before stop acting like a girl" he said not answering his last question. He knew that if Kanna had done the same thing that he would not hesitate to kill her right hand woman or not but he didn't want his brother to lose more faith in him like he was starting to.

"I can't this time because no matter how much I didn't trust him before he still proved me wrong until a week ago. I keep telling you Kagome is a force to be reckoned with, Naraku just cornered him with evidence she gave him" he saw his brother growl again when he spoke about Kagome but it was the truth because of her great computer skills she was a problem.

"Brother I don't want to speak to you about this right now what's done is done and if Kanna has a problem with it the she will meet the same fate you can tell her that if you want. And about that Kagome situation Inuyasha is proving to be a great defense against her" Hiten said as she walked away from the slightly broken glass window of the English warehouse.

"Don't you want to know about the stones I have brother I found them at Kouga's English business office" Manten said smirking.

"Yes I saw them when you got here so Zed worked huh? This is good the black market dealers will be pleased" Hiten said.

"Yeah it will be good for them to know that they can buy four three billion artifacts. And are we going home today?" he said smirking.

"Actually Manten we are going to stay here for a little while longer my business is no where near finished. The ass wipes gave me more trouble so we are going to stay at least for a month. The hotel for us is ready brother shall we leave now without argument?" he questioned softly they really didn't have a home in England for some reason so every time they came they lived out of a hotel. Although they did a lot of business there they didn't want a home off the English docks.

"Yeah let's get out of here I'm hungry are you?" he said and maybe he was right about all of this like he always is in times like these. Maybe Juuroumaru needed to be punished for selling then out he just hoped that he lived through it so that Naraku would not have to fault himself. He saw his brother nod his head and they were off to their hotel for the night…

_Japan the Hospital Two Nights Later 3am_

Naraku was angry beyond belief in the bed laid his stepbrother Juuroumaru hanging by a thread. Funny this all happened only an hour ago with Ayumi screaming from his studio loft for him to get help. It seemed that Hiten wanted to keep the man living just long enough to place the responsibility on him knowing that he would help his family out. Hiten left a video message for him to see a warning that Kanna was next if he kept up this charade. At the end Hiten told him to leave them alone because they know others in the inside that could kill him also. That told him that the brothers were becoming desperate and the video would be great leverage for the future.

From what he could see his brother had been transported from England to Japan so he called Hojo to quickly brief him about it. He did this though when he got to the hospital and then woke Sesshoumaru and Kagome up since the lived together. He had wanted to ask Sesshoumaru about the leaks in the agency and Kagome about using video tapes in court if need be. Kagome being the noticeable person asked him what was wrong and he told her.

"Naraku sweetheart Kagome and Sesshoumaru are here to see him. And she told me that Kikyo and Inuyasha are on the way here also" Ayumi said. She looked at her current lover sadly as he just waved his hand telling her to let them come while he looked at his brother. Moments later they both came in with a nurse telling them to be quiet.

"Hey Naraku how is he doing?" she questioned.

"As well as the doctor claims he is, which isn't good"

"Well me and Sesshoumaru…she trailed off when she couldn't feel him in back of her and shouted, Sesshoumaru you bastard get your ass in here now and help you're friend"

"Kagome I don't get why I'm here I don't even know the man and we are in a hospital could you keep it down" he said yawning it was way too early to be here and he just didn't care.

"But you know Naraku, who is hurting and needs you because you're his friend, don't tell me that you're that selfish genius" she said sarcastically.

"Indeed Naraku as your friend I would like to say that I hope he gets better"

Finally looking up at his friend he said "He will get better but for now Sesshoumaru, Kagome I was threatened by the Hiten this evening with my life and so was my cousin Kanna. So as the supervisor I need you both to help me with everything you have dug up on them because when they comeback to Japan I want them arrested"

"But what we do not have enough to stick Naraku we need more evidence"

"Did they get the stones from Kouga?"

"Yeah but for that offense they would only be looking at maybe weeks of jail time and that's they don't have the best lawyers around helping them"

"Well use that Kagome I want them to learn a lesson about the agency. Sesshoumaru I also need you start a ring of arrests on all of the agents working for Hiten and Manten it only about seven or eight right?" he finished as he saw Sesshoumaru just looking around the room. Naraku was puzzled until Ayumi said something.

"Sesshoumaru you didn't tell him did you Kagome's right sometimes you can be a dumb ass" Ayumi said surprising everyone when she came back in the room. She gave Naraku an apple juice and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"And screwing Naraku has given you balls congratulations" he said smirking at her. He saw Kagome trying to hold in her laughter as she lightly hit him.

"Sesshoumaru quiet their personal life is their business" she said in a whisper.

"I'm just saying that she wasn't like this before Naraku she was nice" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey love birds what about the agents?" Naraku questioned interrupting their conversation.

"Oh yeah that, Naraku there are over two hundred agents working for them and it's been this way for over four years" he finished but Naraku just smirked instead of frowned at him. They were both surprised at that reaction but did really show it of course.

"All is well then guys, tomorrow I'll tell Hojo and the other supervisors to prepare to make some arrests. Besides we are well over our quota of employees anyway" he said. His dark brown eyes lighten up because when he finished with Hiten and Manten they would not know what hit them. They fucked with the wrong person if they thought that threats were the way to go he was the Devil for a reason…

End of the Chapter

I'm sorry for splitting up the chapters up so much but I had no choice. I was trying to keep this chapter as one but the other chapter is just as long. So please bare with me I believe that the next couple of chapters will not be separated. Oh and Kouga makes an appearance every so often in this story so…yea I guess. Thanks again and move on to the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

When Shit Hits the Fan Part Two

_Location Japan a few days ago_

"_Sesshy are you ok you seem distant lately?" Kagura questioned as she came into his mansion in a white tee shirt and blue shorts on it was the weekend and she wanted to look relaxed. She felt him kiss her softly as she responded back to him. Her heart loved the man in front of her kissing her but her body still loved Hiten harsh touches, she was so confused. So there they were in the middle of the doorway kissing each other until he pulled away._

"_Join me in the living room Kagura we need to talk about everything. Besides Kagome, Rin and __Jakotsu__ are watching" _ "_Ok" was all she said and they walked into the living room to sit. Kagura sat in the dark red chair across from him and waited for him to speak._

"_Kagura I have something to say and it not pretty for us"_

"_What do you mean what's not pretty for us?" she said arching an eyebrow at him._

"_Our relationship Kagura it's not working out especially since you have been working with Hiten the whole time" he said as her eyes widened._

"_I haven't been working with him I've only been working with the international agents all of my life" she said in confidence until Sesshoumaru dropped her a file in front of her. This time her eyes widened and she was caught._

"_Kagura let me ask you something?" He said pausing for a moment. _

"_Yeah sure what is it?" she asked._

"_Why didn't you object to Kagome staying here when you knew that she was a rival of yours?"_

"_Because I believe that she should spend more time with Rin"_

"_Even so if I were in your position I would not have let my ex-girlfriend stay in a huge mansion that I myself can't live in as a fiancé. Plus when I see you now with me you aren't really happy but you do hate Kagome and I don't believe that neither of you will ever get along. There was a time where I really did see you love me Kagura and that was when we first met"_

"_Sesshoumaru I still love you now" she said trying to place her hands into his but he moved them away and got up from his seat. She saw him walk over to the window of the room and just stared at the trees before answering her again. _

"_Do you really or do you love his badass style better. I have changed from all of that Kagura mostly because of my daughter hell I'm calmly telling you this now even though I want to strangle you at the same time for cheating on me for God knows how long with him"_

"_How did you know that I was sleeping with him?" she said finally admitting her wrongs to him. _

"_Reluctantly through Kagome I guess you both must have really been trying to make up because I had to literately force it out of her"_

"_So what are you going to do with me now send me to jail like Kagome?"_

"_Indeed I could do that but I have a better idea and it involves you confessing to your supervisor and to mine. I want you to tell them everything that you have done and they can decide your fate. If you don't tell them though by tomorrow then I will and it won't be pretty" he said with a frown on his face._

"_So that's it then huh? You are just ditching me like it's nothing like we were never together"_

"_No that's not it Kagura I love you dearly and would have married you just because I believed that you were different from Kagome and Usagi (1). I believe that you were different at one point but you came upon some type of hard time and joined Hiten and Manten's team. But then I also would not have been true to myself because I attract to women like Kagome because my mother was just like her. That and I began to love you as a friend even as we were together I- my thoughts of you were friendly, Kagura I love Kagome too much and I always have loved her"_

"_So that kiss was…_

"_A goodbye kiss to tell you that I love you as a friend and tomorrow I expect you to tell everyone everything you have done for the last four years" he said with no expression he looked at her to see that she was crying. He wanted to console her but didn't move he just let her cry. When she finally did move she was escorted off of the property by him and when he closed the door he face was still expressionless. _

_Capsule Corp…Japan_

Bulma sat at her chair in the lab attempting to create what no man has ever created before a gravity machine, a machine that manipulates Earth's gravity within a small space. If her project becomes a success then she could win the noble peace prize which was a huge honor for all scientists, writers, and other advocates in the world. The capsules that her father created was becoming a thing of the past and her company needed a fresh start in the right direction. It is also one of the reasons why she wanted to ask her big brother Sesshoumaru for some of his business savvy and to try and create a merge between the companies.

For that to happen though she would have to get Sango soften up because she had Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wrapped around her fingers when it came to getting what she wanted. Sango though was another story the woman knew of her past with the wolf gang and always threatened to tell her brothers. Bulma was thinking about why Sesshoumaru still kept the business when he worked for the International Agency that had to be tough for him overseeing a multi-billion dollar business while being a parent and working around the world that had to be tough. But then she thought back again to Sango who is the president of the company and then it all made sense the fucking bastard need her to keep him on top. Well this time she was going to make Sango see things her way especially since she was snooping around online and found out that she had been spending money from the company. Although the woman didn't spend it on herself, she spent it to pay for all of the damages from her adopted dad Kaito Tashio's mistakes or his bad employees but that wasn't really the point. Her blue eyes look mischievous as she thought of the ways she would finally get the woman before she was interrupted.

"Woman aren't you going to give that shit a rest and just face the fact that you are not going to win the noble peace prize besides you're bastard adopted brother is here to see you"

"Veggie tell him I busy like I tell you every night so that I won't have to hear you complain. What am I saying Vegeta you complain about everything anyway from sex, to not getting sex, to taking care of Trunks, to not taking care of Trunks etc." she smirked as he growled at her. Then she heard her brother say something and laugh at Vegeta something he had never done before or at least she had never heard him do before. Now confused she decided to leave her work station to greet them.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, it's nice to see you again. How long has it been again…oh yeah three months a phone call would be nice" she screeched as both men covered their ears.

"Rin is well sister as is Kagome where is my nephew he usually latches to my leg" he said in a bored tone. He looked at her attire and saw that she was at her quest for the being the best in the world, her face was greasy with her usually lovely blue hair in a messy bun, and to finish it off she had on her famous blue jean overalls and a dirty gray shirt. Sesshoumaru loved his sister but sometimes she was just a bit too much that's why Vegeta was with her. No actually he had no idea why Vegeta was with her they were almost the opposite of each other in every way except for the brains and maybe sex. Then he cringed at the thought of them having sex and tried to think of Kagome or anyone else for that matter.

"He's with Bankotsu for the evening because Vegeta and I were forced to attend a gala. I'm surprised that you got out of it lucky jerk"

Hey, hey no need to get all jealous Bulma when you have dependable workers, then you can get out of anything. But that's not the reason why I came here today Bulma" he said becoming serious suddenly.

"Then what is your purpose here brother?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

"I'm here for my money Bulma you know the money that you and Kagome stole from me" he saw her eyes widened for a moment.

"Um Vegeta can you go and get ready please I have to speak to Sesshoumaru alone" she said lightly laughing at the situation

"Oh no woman I want to hear this since when have you taken money Kagome and Kikyo use to do that. And it was also one of the reasons why I got out of all of it for Kagome and Kikyo. That ship still crashed because they still did what they wanted to do but I never thought that you would help them woman" Vegeta said now narrowing her eyes at her.

Bulma now back into a corner angrily spoke "I helped her because you hurt her so much at the engagement party Sesshoumaru and she didn't deserve it especially since she had given everything up for you. I assume that she still does as an agent, I saw the news she went back to save you"

"You had no right to help her extract three million dollars from my account" he angrily shot back.

"He has a point Bulma even if we were and still are sour over what he did at the time you still didn't have to help her" Vegeta said softly to his wife his black eyes looked over at his friend and then her. They were all hurt because of this but now this is deeper than even he thought his old friend looked like he wanted to kill her but held his ground mostly because they were family.

"Sango told you didn't she I kinda figured that she would have told you" she said now turning her back on the situation either Vegeta or Sesshoumaru could see the tear coming down her face.

"She had no choice but to tell me Bulma you know that, I wanted to find my money when it was stolen and I knew that Kagome had something to do with it because she told me. But Sango had always told me that Kagome had to have an accomplice so I had her take care of the situation. She told me today that she had finally figured it all out and said that you did it.

I didn't believe her of course because you're my sister but then she showed me some of the footage and at first I didn't see you Bulma because the girl in the video had black hair not blue. And was relieved at that but then I saw a hair pop out of the supposed black hair and it was an aquamarine color blue and I only know one person who had hair like that and it was my sister Bulma Briefs"

"At the party Kagome was completely distraught about you. She went on and on about how you could have done this to her because she loved you and she was going to tell you everything when you both were married. So after I gave her a shoulder to cry on she started to lose it in a sense claiming that she was going to hurt you more than life. And I was right there with her I felt that what you did was wrong Sesshoumaru and I still haven't forgiven you for doing what you did even today.

Kagome suddenly came up with an idea to destroy you mentally not physically like she wanted to at first. She decided that stealing three million dollars would either be no big deal to you or it would hurt you financially. To get to these dollars she would need someone who knew the inside and who knew you Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew that she couldn't ask Inuyasha because ironically he had cruelly dumped Kikyo two nights before.

So she asked me and at first I was reluctant to help but she happened to come upon some very spicy footage of Vegeta and I so I helped her since you didn't know about him yet. Once we did all of the necessary things to access the money she left three million dollars richer and I started to feel like crap because I betrayed you big brother. So I decided to do the next best thing covering up the evidence I told Kagome to not involve me and she did because she was one of my best friends" she stopped for a moment and placed her hands over her face it was so hard for her but with him knowing about it she could finally rest easy. She looked over at her husband and he looked just like Sesshoumaru did and for that she was sorry, she never meant to have anyone distrust her but this was her fate and she would just have to accept it.

"Bulma I don't know what to say or do I know how to feel at this moment. But I need to know something?"

"Yeah I know the answers you seek. First Kagome didn't spend any of the money on herself she actually placed 1.5 million in a trust fund which is still building. When she found out she was pregnant with Rin she decided to make it a college fund for her when she reaches either the ages of 16 or 18 years of age. The other 1.5 million went to her sister who didn't spend it either because she found out where Kagome got it from. That sister placed that million back into you fund but you didn't know it because when I helped her I was still figuring out how to replace my old mess"

"So Kikyo has a soul after all then" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"You're an idiot Sesshoumaru if you believe that it was Kikyo who gave the money back" Vegeta said smirking at him when he frowned

"Kagome and Kikyo are sisters and then Sota is under my custody" he said puzzled.

"You idiot Kikyo would have never given that money back because she doesn't like you much. Haven't you seen all of our old family photos my aunt adopted two girls remember" Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"No you're family adopted only one girl Kikyo I've never seen another girl" he said.

"Then I've done a great job keeping Ayumi a secret then because she is Kagome sister. The same sister who returned that 1.5 million back to you" Bulma said with a sad smile one her face as she saw her brother's eyes widened. Then she saw him growl and that was always bad because Sesshoumaru never really growled unless someone truly hurt him and she just did. Her husband was also angry but didn't show it his expression was grim…yep she was in for it later.

"I'll see you later Bulma don't expect a call from me soon because I need time to process this. But I do love you and as always be careful" he said turning his back on her. He heard he call his name to come back and talk because they needed to talk but he couldn't at the moment he had to speak to Ayumi and soon…

_Location Japan a Month Later_

"Hey guys the thunder brothers are on the move again they are here in Japan"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha weirdly at how fast he prompted the information to them but he didn't notice her. It was official he was working with Hiten and Manten that and she dug up more information on him. She wanted to stop him but like she told Kikyo he could also lead them to catching the brothers. Kagome knew that it was Inuyasha who helped the brothers with the bank numbers because no-one else had our systems at the agency they were practically new. When she went home that evening looked everything up, somehow Inuyasha had linked everything to Hiten to receive those millions at another bank. Which bank though she really didn't know but intended find out and soon.

"Wow Inuyasha how did you find that out so fast even I couldn't get a link on them" Kagome said acting puzzled while looking on her computer at the table in the main rooms. Most of the agents of the Japanese agency were in the office waiting for them to finish the other fifty-two agents were in the dark and at their desks. Kagome looked over at Ayumi who was on the phone with other agency in the world getting every piece of information on the arrests, Kikyo and a few other agents decided to join her just to fight of the boredom of waiting for the computer geniuses. They found out Hiten's and Manten's main location by everyone else in the world so they were grateful for that.

"Whatever the case maybe find their exact location both of you because today is the day that the notorious brothers and every agent working for them go to jail" Naraku said behind them smirking. This was his type of action raiding unsuspected people and it was one of the reasons why he had Sesshoumaru get into it because this was the fun part of being an Agent.

"It seems like they are going home" Kagome said pointing at the screen. The red indicated that the suspects were in the car. Another great piece of technology and bribery by the agency the airport owners couldn't help but comply when they were caught on tape groping barely legal women. When Inuyasha showed them the footage they couldn't help but comply by helping with the brothers' car before they picked it up. And then all Kagome had to do was link both computers to it and watch the magic of location.

"Indeed are we ready yet?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting in a chair slightly bored.

"Hey that's my line Tashio. Are we ready to go to the scene?" Hojo said while looking at up from his paperwork.

"Our team is going to the main area the suspect's home. The rest of you know what to do I want the fifty-two people arrested and in jail by the time we get back. Everyone else in the world is arresting their tainted agents so naturally we have to do the same" Naraku said

_The Thunder Brothers Home 4pm the same day _

"Hiten how are you on this fine afternoon?" Naraku said he walked around the house, no mansion. It looked pretty nice but he was bound to find something here.

"Well considering the fact that I'm in handcuffs I'll have to say well" he said as his reddish brown eyes looked at Naraku's dark brown ones and he just smirked.

"With all of the evidence we have on you Hiten it will be amazing if you can get out of jail and sue us. Isn't that you're favorite and only legal thing to do" Naraku said looking back at him with his black suit on, his usual long ponytail was tied up in back frowning.

"Yes and I can see you have a lot of pent up tension Naraku tell me how good is Ayumi in the sack" he said ignoring his last comment and laughing he saw Naraku come after him until Kikyo held him back.

"Trust me he's not worth it Naraku he have him cornered and he's releasing some steam so let him"

"Ah the two love birds I never thought I'd see the day that you were helping Naraku again Kikyo. It's like sleeping with him just wasn't enough for a whore like you" Manten said finally speaking for the first time. He saw Inuyasha turn look up from his work and Kikyo growl.

"What the hell are you talking about Manten, Kikyo has never slept with Naraku just like you have never slept with Yura" Kagome said trying to decrease the tension.

"Yes and here lies the ever giving Kagome Higurashi, well I know that I've slept with Yura but I don't think Inuyasha or Ayumi knows that they slept together. I mean look at their faces says it all" he finished as they all looked at Inuyasha who looked pissed and then walked out of the door. Ayumi started to look up stairs to probably be alone and Naraku went after her, Kikyo on the other hand stayed behind.

"Both of you truly are despicable people hurting others for you're pleasure you're cruel" Sesshoumaru said pissed he need to see about his brother but he wanted to see these guys gone too.

"I know but you know what the worse part about this is Sesshoumaru?" Hiten said looking at him now. This was the man he truly hated the most because he would always have his beloved. But it made no sense not to put him out in the open this time.

"The worse part about all of this is that you are a killer. Maybe you should be here not me" he said slyly at him and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"Hiten you are so full of shit" Kagome said walking over to him and the two other men holding him tightly.

"Am I really sweetheart just ask him about the Killing Perfection" he said now smiling at him knowing that he was correct.

"Killing Perfection Hiten's being an asshole right Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru is he right are you the famous assassin that supposedly vanished almost seven years ago with four other team members?" Kagome asked as she saw him in complete shock.

"Hiten and Manten you bastards shut up" Kikyo said interrupting the conversation.

"No Kagome deserves to know the truth about him and you Kikyo. Like you not being Kagome's real sister just the carbon copy of my angel" Hiten said and Manten huffed.

"Kikyo is my sister I know by the birth certificate Mom gave us" Kagome said confidently.

"Kikyo is that what you've been feeding your 'sister' lies. Kagome Kikyo's birth certificate is with her real mother Midoriko who is at the hospital courtesy of both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo" Manten said more smiling broadly at her pain. To him Kagome deserved everything she deserved because she ruined his big brother so much, but he failed to realize that it wasn't all Kagome's fault.

"Your lying my sister would never break our bond right Kikyo" Kagome said looking at her but Kikyo like Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"So they are telling the truth and that means that Kikyo you are Hojo's sister then because Midoriko is his mother" she said to Kikyo almost to tears. "How could you do this to me why didn't you just tell me the truth in the beginning, why did I have to hear it from them" she was now shouted at her. She had her hands at her sides trying to take it all in but it was becoming to overwhelming.

"Because she didn't want you to get hurt" Sesshoumaru said grimly and then tried to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch me you bastard you are no better than her you are worse. All of this time I've been trying to please you, I've been trying to get you to see the light and instead you have done worse things than me. You are a killer both of you are killers and you always will be but Kikyo got her jail time you Sesshoumaru got out of it. You are both pathetic and I want no association with either of you at the moment"

"Kagome stop this now you are my sister" she said trying to grab her but Kagome suprisingly held her arm and then pushed her back. She saw Kikyo fall back to the ground but didn't care she then turned around and started walk out of the door.

"My only sister is is upstairs crying her eyes out, at least she told me that she wasn't my real sister. I have a little brother Sota and then after that I have no one else. I'm going with Inuyasha and where we go from here is anyone's guess"

"Kagome wait" Sesshoumaru yelled but didn't do move he just let her go. If he didn't feel horrible before he sure felt that way now but he would not go through this pain by himself he turned to Hiten and Manten. And grabbing Hiten green shirt and hit him just because.

Hiten wanted to hit him back but couldn't because of the handcuffs and the two men holding him back. "Pissed Sesshoumaru because Kagome isn't drooling all over you, it's good that she finally had a wake up call from you, it's time she found something better" he saw Kikyo try and hold him back and Hojo who was upstairs trying to find something and console a crying Ayumi before Naraku spoke to her went to hold him off also. The men who had Hiten were holding him very well just like the two agents who were holding Manten down because he wanted to help his older brother.

"Sesshoumaru stop it and why are you idiots just standing there take them to the van. You should have done that a while ago especially since we read them their rights already"

Actually we didn't Read them their rights" one of the men said and Hojo looked livid he placed a hand over his temple before he spoke.

"Ok I'm going to say this so that both of you can understand me. Read them their rights but for don't read them in this mansion go outside. You are going to do this because we don't want to bother an already pissed man who is itching for a fight now do you both understand me" Hojo finished and the men nodded.

"Good now go" he said and the both took the men outside the brothers were shouting that it wasn't over when they left them alone.

"Sesshoumaru, Kikyo what happened?" Hojo questioned but Sesshoumaru kept his head down while still looking pissed.

"Hojo my sister left saying that she wasn't my sister. I'm beyond hurt right now and I need help" she said walking to him and for the first time he held his little sister. Hojo wanted to know what was going on but from the looks of things he would have to wait until he got back to the office. Something brought up to the fore front and it seemed like all of his team got hurt.

End of the Chapter

I'm finished I hope that this chapter was interesting for the most part. I'm trying to iron out all of the problems between the characters before I move on to the ending so I ask that you all bare with me. Oh and I decided to add Kagura/Sesshoumaru's break up because I really saw no point in trying to create it and make Kagome jealous and all that stuff. I will warn you though that the next chapter will be dark as it is really ironing out everyone's past with the exception of Inuyasha and Hojo they don't have a 'past' to speak of. The next chapter may also be boring so I again I'm warning everyone.

As always please review


	8. Chapter 8

The Past Is…

Ah the chapter where everyone is ironing out what happened to them in the past ok so I attempt to explain it. Just to warn you this chapter has some dark themes in it so please be cautious. Vegeta and Bulma from Dragonball-Z will be making an appearance in this chapter again and in another one, I'm sorry I love them too much and it's going to give lead way to another project I'm thinking about doing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation and other people not me.

--BR-- 

"_We are family Kagome and we always will be I'm always here through thick and thin and no matter how many breakdowns you go through I will never break away from you"_

"Yeah right Kikyo you were already broken from me. I still don't get why you didn't just tell me or maybe I should have found out myself" she mumbled and the placed her hands on her face.

"What was that Kagome?" Inuyasha said as they drove up to the Tashio Mansion in his dark blue car. He frowned because he hadn't been there since his parents died eight years ago but everything looked the same. He looked over at his friend who was in much worse shape that he was in. They left the scene two hours ago and rode around at first but then like clock work Kagome had a 'great' idea, to take Rin and Sota from the mansion before Sesshoumaru came back. Of course he was against it but when he decided to tell her how he felt and then she cried. So since he really didn't know how to deal with crying women they were at this place.

"Nothing Inuyasha I just want to get my daughter and my brother ok" she said to him while he parked the car. For a moment they just sat there before Kagome moved to open the car door.

"Look Kagome don't you think that your being a little rash here I mean over six months ago you were in the hot seat"

"He had no right Inuyasha, all of this time I sat in jail being criticized while he spent most of his time with our daughter, a daughter that he didn't even want to claim at first. The International Agents never caught him or the Magnificent Five but behold Sesshoumaru is an agent. How is it that this agency wants us to uphold a sense of justice but yet a mass murderer works for them?" she questioned almost to tears. She saw Inuyasha say nothing to her but he did decide to ask about something else.

"So tell me about her past Kagome" he said wanting to know more about his girlfriend. He knew that Kikyo was a highly sexually active person like he was but after every sexual encounter she cried and he wanted to know why? Well that and he wanted to know about why she would ever strike her mother too. From what Kagome said earlier about her it seemed that Kikyo had an vendetta against her own mother because of there past…a past he wanted to know about

"I'd rather not maybe we should go in and get the kids" she said as they started to walk out of the house.

"Ok but as we walk up there I want to know what is so bad about Kikyo" he said as he walked with her. She stopped in her tracks for a moment not wanting to relive what had always bothered her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as their eyes locked.

"Well for starters my famous governor father would rape both her and Ayumi" she said finally opening up to him her she opted to look away this time while showing void of emotion.

"Wait before you go on about Kikyo tell me again how is Ayumi your sister?"

She growled at him this time for his impatience but spoke "Like Kikyo by adoption, she had always wanted to work as an International Agent without really being in the mess Kikyo and I were in so she broke from us after the age of eighteen. The only times she would be available to us was when we needed a lookout girl. And when I gave her 1.5 million dollars of the Tashio money which she gave back"

"I remember that day when I was first starting out as an agent Sesshoumaru came in highly pissed about everything. But somehow he held his temper and worked it off eventually he told me that you were the one who stole it from him"

"Yeah I did, but you want to know about Kikyo?" she said wanting to change the subject this wasn't about Sesshoumaru and her it was about what Inuyasha wanted know. And there is no sense in holding back he deserved to know the truth and most of all she deserved finally get it off of her chest even if it would hurt her 'sister'.

"Yeah Kagome what else did he do to you guys"

"Actually he didn't do anything to me but beat me when I was bad. When Sota and I weren't around that was when he would beat both Ayumi and Kikyo then use them" she said darkly as she recalled one of her darker memories when she came home from school.

--BR-- 

_Flashback 14 years ago_

_A ten year old Kagome ran home from school hoping to see her family or her sister because she had made a great painting that she wanted to show her. A cute smile graced her face and her pigtails flying as she was almost to her destination. The sweltering heat of Florida didn't bother her as she ran home today usually she took the limo home but not today actually she ran from her driver just to wave her great work of art around. She knew that she would be in trouble but she didn't care Kagome wanted attention and her little brother seemed to be taking all of it away now. Sota the last of the member born by her mother who died in the car crash he was a sweet boy but not to her. To Kagome he was an annoyance but he was family so she accepted it. _

_Kikyo was sick this morning so she would show her first. When they we really little they never got along Kagome would provoke a fight because her older sister wasn't smart enough. Kikyo on the other hand was the cute one by everyone her manners were impeccable and she was one year older which of course caused Kagome to become jealous thus the quick tongue and then the fights. But later when a car accident occurred Kagome pulled her unconscious sister out to safety and she did this by complete goodness of her heart because no matter what she loved her. That night was also the night their mother died and it created an even closer bond between them. _

_On this particular day though it was different Kagome ran home to see her father sitting on a couch with a sick Kikyo on his lap. At that moment she thought that something was wrong because father never had anyone on his lap because he hated it. And it really looked like her sister was crying, Ayumi and Souta were with there stepmother._

"_Hi daddy, why is Kikyo on your lap?" she said looking down at the floor even at the age of ten she couldn't face her father._

"_Because sweetheart I was teaching her something?" he said trying to move her, a certain way as to not be caught. _

"_But she's sick she should be in bed so that I can show her my picture"_

"_Kagome why don't you go and play honey" he said._

"_No I don't wanna play I wanna know what just happened here" she said looking up at her father with as much anger as she could muster her blue eyes looking trying to comprehend what her father was doing with his big sister._

"_Kagome I will not tell you again go or I'll beat the life out of you"_

"_No let my sister go daddy so that she can go to sleep" she said defiantly._

"_Kagome stop it please listen to father and do something I beg of you" Kikyo said still tearful she needed to make sure her sister was ok because she didn't want her father to cause her any pain. Or even kill her and the rest of her family like father threatened if she didn't let him…she couldn't think about what he did to her on an weekly basis when no-one wasn't around. So she did the next best thing in this current situation helped her sister and prayed that her quick tongue didn't get her into more trouble. Because no one deserved this hell that she was served._

_Kagome looked at her sister with sad eyes and decided to listen to by walking away but she wanted to do more research on this situation to protect her sister. But little did she know when she did figure out what was going on in that living room of the huge home that she would be shocked beyond belief. _

br 

Inuyasha looked at his friend in shock at what he had heard but he knew that she wasn't done yet. He seemed to be right as she spoke again.

"When I finally figured out what a man and a woman and what a molester was I tried every possible thing to get him caught but nothing ever worked. The reason for this was because he had power, a governor could get away with a lot of things"

"Kagome I'm…" he was interrupted.

"Then a little while later Ayumi was becoming the new Kikyo of the household my father would bother her but not as much as he did Kikyo. It was like he had an obsession with her and I needed it to stop so I started to play with computers. They had loads of website where you could tell them your problems about abuse and I did numerous times and they seem to listen and the police kept coming back to check it out, that scared him. The pressure was mounting on my father as our stepmother started to believe me, I mean if the police were coming to your doorstep at least every month then what would you expect. He stopped touching them and I found ways to hack into systems every so often.

We still had those times where he would beat us if we got out of hand but for the most part my sisters were ok. But then I turned sixteen and had another shock of my life. Kikyo and I were coming home one night from a high school party when we decided to bother Ayumi by telling her what a great time we had. All that I could see was my drunken father half naked mounting an unconscious Ayumi so I found some type of strength and pushed him off of her. He then came after me, he beat me and that was all, I had always assumed that somehow I was lucky because he didn't bother me as he did my sisters. But now I guess I know why he would touch them because they were not his biological children. Kikyo got a hold a knife when my father was beating me and stabbed him four times"

"Four times she stabbed him four times did he die?"

"I wish he's still alive and kicking after that we all three of us ran away because we didn't want to be in that house nor did we want the cops to catch us. But before we left completely we went to his safe and stole over two hundred grand, we carried everything in bags. This was the point in time where we started to change our identities, Kikyo became a killer if necessary, plus she was very sexuality active and almost didn't care about herself. Ayumi blocked out her memories by being miss nice woman and I was becoming an excellent con-artist using checks first and then computers later while keeping my sisters sane"

"And then Kikyo slept with Naraku"

"Yes Inuyasha she did but it was a one time thing, as she was stealing money from him she found out that he was and International Agent and panicked. She ran to me and Ayumi told us to leave Chicago since that's where we were at the time. It was at this point where we became the Shikon sisters we found money where ever we could through forging, and counterfeiting checks. From there we would travel the world and meet Bulma a technological genius who had money then Kouga and his destined girlfriend Ayame…"

"Wait a minute I thought you were the Shikon sisters after the wolf gang broke up"

"No it was never like that Inuyasha it was the Shikon sisters first then we all combined to become the Wolf gang because by that time cousin Vegeta wanted in, and so did Hiten and Manten. No one could catch us for four years straight. Now please let's go and get them please Inuyasha"

--BR-- 

_Flashback: Six Years Ago Location Japan _

_He finally had his chance to kill the one woman who was annoying the shit out of all of the assassins. He along with his team were the best assassins around but this woman was insistent on catching them and he was sick of it. He decided to stand waiting for her without his usual back up of the Magnificent Five the name was as flawless as they were and they never hid it until __Midoriko__. On the roof he stood but somehow he had a weird feeling that he wasn't alone but he didn't worry about that at the moment. His mind though wasn't on that at all, three weeks ago she had an assassin in her office grilling them on who they worked for and he was killed before he had a chance to say a word by him. This caused her to search deeper for her goal which cause him to be worried further. _

"_You've made it Killing Perfection I didn't think you would show up" Midoriko said looking at the silver haired young man standing at the window in the old factory. When she last saw him he was traveling with four other people who killed a man just three weeks ago so why would he be alone on dangerous territory. He seemed to have the answer she was looking for and so much more._

"_You're wondering why I'm here in a place where those men you conventionally have behind you can catch me. You are also wondering about that other presence that is lingering around you Midoriko, plus the fact that it's just me and not the five of us"_

"_Yes I wish to know why you are here alone and there's no lingering presence behind me? Vegeta and Bankotsu are the leaving you all alone soon Sesshoumaru?" she said while looking at him weirdly and then smirking at her comment. 'What the hell did he mean lingering presence' she thought as she was going to finally catch one of the Magnificent Five, the leader actually. Her black eyes narrowed at him as she saw him standing there with the stature of arrogance and she hated it in her usual black suit and white blouse she sneered at him as he turned around and smirked at her. 'Tashio if you could see you glorious son now he's just like his mother' she thought but never in her life did she think about her daughter who was doing the same thing. _

"_The question you seek is simple Midoriko I know that you won't have enough time to strike me because those agents behind you aren't fast enough. Vegeta and Bankotsu are wondering what to do with their lives but for the moment they are entertaining y wife. If only father were alive huh…then you could really telling him of his son's mistakes but wait I did some research on you too and found that your daughter is thief how surprising" he finished and as he did a gunshot went off and hit Midoriko in the shoulder knocking her down then shot at him. He could see the presence now and went after them but not before saying something to a young agent._

"_Get her to the hospital now and maybe your mother will be fine agent Hojo…and Naraku, he said pointing at the other agent by her, I'll catch you soon enough" he ran quickly after the person, when he finally caught up to the person he tackled them to the ground. 'A girl' his mind raced about who it could be maybe 'Usagi' in a wig, he didn't know but decided to pull her hair getting a squeal out of her._

"_You bastard get off of me you know that she had it coming"_

"_What's your purpose here girl?"_

"_Well isn't it obvious I wanted to kill her, and why did you shot at me I'm on your side" Kikyo said frowning at him._

"_You're an outside lackey, well that explains everything little girl for once in you're life stay out of grown-ups business. Besides you panicked when you shot at her and me, you really didn't want to shoot at her so what's your game girl" he said trying to figure her out._

"_She's my mother and the names Kikyo I trust that you will let me go now" she said and he looked shocked he wanted to ask he why she was here to kill her mother but for some reason he didn't want to push his luck. _

"_Yeah get out of here before I change my mind" he saw her leave the vicinity with a smirk now etched on his face she took care of that annoyance but now he wanted to continue her work. When he had got back to the scene the ambiluance they were so slow and as they were carrying her off he took out a silencer out of his back pocket took a corner and shot at the woman again. He did tell the agent his mother may make it, he ran as fast as he could out of the old building and back to his haven…home. _

"When were on that balcony Kikyo did you think about killing me along with your mother?" Sesshoumaru said as they rode around trying to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why do you ask that question?"

"I just wanted to know Kikyo?"

"I was aiming at my mother first but then you saw me and I panicked and shot at you which if I recall you shot back at me Sesshoumaru. Actually you caught me that evening and told me to stay out of grown ups business even though you were only 21 and I was 18. I eventually told Hojo that I shot my mother without really knowing who she was but he didn't believe me and it wasn't true.

I had just found out that she was my mother that week when it all went down and Kagome tapped into recorded messages between you and her. I set out to kill her because of all harsh things I had to go through when I was little, for her not attempting to search for me for loving Hojo more than she ever could me"

"I'm sorry for you misfortune Kikyo"

"Don't feel sorry for me when I not feeling sorry for myself, right now we just need to find Kagome" she said as she sat back in the car thinking about where her sister could be.

"Sesshoumaru maybe we should search at the one place we haven't been our homes maybe they showed up there" she said in some type of realization. "Of all the places start at those two places first?"

"I really don't know but we can go there now" he said and the drove as fast as he could to Inuyasha's and then his residence.

br 

"_Being an international agent has it perks and its downfalls…let me demonstrate" Naraku said pointing a new agent or the 'rookie' as he called him up to the front of the room. He just punched him in the stomach just for fun and everyone nervously laughed. He saw one woman though just taking notes absorbing everything in as she wanted to really do this. _

"_You are all dismissed for lunch and when you come back be prepared for Hojo lecture the boring said of being an agent" he said fake yawning as everyone walked out he saw the girl walking out and had to stop her. _

"_Do you always have to take notes for a class that doesn't require it girl?" he questioned softly and then smirked when she turned to see him._

"_Um I don't know I just want to be the best agent around… I've always wanted to be an agent when I was little but Kag—Kana always said that real women don't waste there time with boy stuff. And ever since then I've been trying to prove her wrong" Ayumi said blushing at the very handsome teacher with the long crinkly hair, her brown eyes darted to the floor as he walked over from his desk to approach her._

"_Well next time girl don't take notes as an agent you need to listen not write" he said taking her notebook from her. He also made note of the change of name she gave her sister but didn't question it_

"_Hey supervisor or not I want my stuff back" she said angrly._

"_Make me woman or should I call you girl"_

"_I'm not a girl" she said as she went to grab her stuff. Ayumi had to admit though that Naraku was fast he was so fast that she was in his arms and her notebook dropped._

"_I believe that you're sister was wrong woman you will make a great agent but for once stop writing in this class" he suddenly wanted to kiss her but she stopped him with her fingers in his lips._

"_If I make it on you're team then my name is Ayumi" the eighteen year old said and then she broke free from his arms and walked out of the 'blue room' in a rush. Now if only she could have seen him smirk at her when she left the room the next week she was a part of his Narcotics team._

That was the first time he had held Ayumi in his arms and to be honest he was a player. Then he started to connect with her on a personal level on those late nights working on this 'Thunder Brothers' case. Eventually they started to go out on date or accidentally slipped on the floor in the office and kiss a lot. He also found out that she was very moody when she wanted to be such as yesterday when she heard about him sleeping with Kikyo. The worse was yet to come as he was later told by her that she was and is Kagome's and Kikyo's sister all along. She had Bulma who was a friend of the family 'erase' her record of ever being there sister.

He remembered walking away from her in that room completely pissed he went to retrieve Hojo and left for a bar not caring about Kikyo or Sesshoumaru who he assumed looked just as hurt as he did. But even now he was beginning to miss her but like she bluntly said that she would not forgive him, he could not forgive her either. He had an agent who was in connection with the Shikon sisters the entire time how foolish of him to believe that she was any different. But in the back of his mind he knew that she was very different and maybe she never helped her sisters with those robberies when she was an agent.

--BR-- 

"_Is everything ok Kikyo?" Inuyasha said as he looked at his lovely girlfriend. He just didn't know what to do out of all of the women she was the most beautiful. She was the reason why he ditched his past life too bad he was going back to it after this because of her blatant lies. He made it seem like he cared but he didn't. After what his brother told him it about Kikyo's background and although he and his brother almost never got along he did know that he never lied. Kikyo was a thief and he loved her which pissed him off. They were in the living room of his home as she finally snapped out of her daze. _

"_Yeah Inuyasha everything is fine I told my sister not to get involved with Sesshoumaru and she did anyway. I told her that the man was going to hurt her and wasn't as good as you were I love you Yasha" she said trying to hold him but he moved from her. She looked at him weirdly before he spoke again. _

"_But I can't love you anymore Kikyo. I know who you are and what you've done and it makes me sick" he said now looking very forlorn._

"_Inuyasha I would never hurt you and all of the things I done in the past have ceased"_

"_I don't care Kikyo I have all of the facts and my brother he told me everything. Kikyo Sesshoumaru never tells me anything so I know that he wasn't lying. I want you out Kikyo plain and simple besides you need to comfort your sister. I'll have your clothes shipped to where ever you are in the world"_

"_So this is it then Inuyasha?"_

"_Leave Kikyo and don't let the door hit you in the face" he said looking away from her he wanted to be the big man on top but it was hurting him just as much. _

"_Fine Inuyasha I'm gone and better off without you anyway" she said reduced to tears she walked out his life that night never looking back at the one man who held her heart._

"Why Kikyo, why did it have to be this way?" Inuyasha said while waiting for Kagome in one of the rooms. He turned to see the lights of another car approach the house. It had to be Sesshoumaru but the car design looked almost like Bulma's. 'Now why are you here right now baby sis?" he thought to himself Bulma left this place too when she was fifteen years of age Capsule Corp felt like she was old enough to take over the business with Sesshoumaru's help of course. Inuyasha kept looking to see that she wasn't alone now the next question he had was why is Vegeta with her the bastard loved to train so seeing him outdoors was a shock…

_ --BR-- _

_Hiten rang the doorbell of the huge mansion waiting for Sesshoumaru Tashio when another man approached the door a butler he supposed. Today was the day that Kagome's true past came out into the open so that when she came home crying she would run straight into his arms._

"_May I help you?" the man said in a slight feminine voice._

"_I'm here to see Sesshoumaru I have some information on his newest fling Kagome"_

"_Not interested please leave—_

"_Jakotsu who is it?" Sesshoumaru said walking up to him._

"_No one sir" he said almost closing the door. He liked Kagome she was a good friend to his new lover and boss didn't really need to know about this piece of trash on his doorstep. Now why did his boss have to be here when I don't need him to help me with this? _

"_I'm here to give you some information on Kagome" he said placing his foot into the door awaiting a reaction from the man in front of him._

"_What information do you think you have on her?" Sesshoumaru questioned skeptically._

"_These Mr. Tashio he said handing him the papers, are all you need to come up with your own truth about Kagome Higurashi" he said and started to walk away from the man._

"_Wait if all of this is true then how is Kikyo related to her?" Sesshoumaru said looking straight into his reddish brown eyes as he turned around to him. _

"_It's simple really Sesshoumaru, Kikyo is her sister and they are worldwide thieves known as the Shikon Sisters. Does that ring a bell?" he said smirking at the man as he looked shocked. This was the ending of this relationship which meant that he could start anew with Kagome just as it should have been in the first place…_

"Hiten, Manten you have a visitor" the agent said opening up the main cell knocking him out of his great trance. A trance that he would play over and over again in his head, for once he hoped that it was Kagome but that was shattered when his brother said that it was Kagura. He looked at her appearance her blue jean pants with a green shirt make her look decent. She would never compare though to his Kagome.

"What do you want Kagura" Manten said looking at his brother who happened to look the other way.

"To tell you that I told you both so" she said gloating at them.

"Then leave bitch because when we get out of this cell we will go after you first"

"I'm so glad that I was able to see you both like this Hiten, Manten. But it was even better of me to tell Hojo and Naraku about everything because this needs to stop. Especially for you Hiten this needs to stop" she said looking at him with some hope and then it was shattered because no matter what he still loved Kagome not her.

"Did you tell you're new associate Kagome about how you setting her up in that warehouse in the U.S. Kagura?" Hiten said completely ignoring her comment.

"She will know as soon as I leave because I just came to tell both of you that I'm going under protection. The people who were helping you were arrested and you barely have a leg to stand on so I believe that I've done the right thing. Oh and Manten, Yura has been sentenced to life in prison today so I don't think that she will helping you anytime soon"

"Don't ever presume things Kagura we still know people that the agency hasn't picked up on yet and assassins that can kill you when you walk out this door.

"I'll take my chances" she said and the called for the guard. For once in her life she wasn't scared of them she loved one of them but she wasn't scared. She was tired and this way she could finally sort out her life. Kagura walked away from the now yelling brothers happy that she didn't have to work with them anymore.

--BR-- 

"Kagome you will cease this nonsense and put Rin down" Vegeta said trying to reach out to his little cousin but she pulled away.

"He sent you here didn't he?" she said looking up at him and ignoring Rin's whimpers of her wanting to stay home.

"Kagome I will not tell you again let Rin go so that I can tell you about the Killing Perfection" he said and defiantly he saw her stand her ground like a true Ouji or Higurashi. His black eyes narrowed at her as she narrowed her eyes blue eyes at him. If looks could kill then they would both be dead.

"Please stop this Kagome and let me have Rin so that I can put her to bed. Then we can talk like normal people and look I even have a picture of them would you like to see it" Bulma said interrupting the staring contest between the two. Finally Kagome placed Rin in Bulma's arms and she then walked upstairs to Rin's room leaving them alone to speak to each other.

Kagome then plopped down in a chair in the main room of the home "I guess I should tell Jakotsu that I'm sorry for pushing him and then cursing my brother out because he wanted to stay. Usagi still looks the same I see, so cousin tell me about your team that I didn't even know you were apart of until just now. Veggie out of all the people in the world you know I listen to you the most so tell me what I need to know" she said looking at the picture of all of them.

"Tell me to Ouji I need to know how my brother juggled all of this at once and why did he change?" Inuyasha said walking in the room. He was still upstairs hiding; hoping that Kagome wouldn't go through with her plan and it seemed Vegeta calmed her down.

"It's simple Kagome, half-breed we quit this part of our lives because of both of you. Even though it didn't do me any good, you Kagome still stuck with being a thief and then I joined that" he said rolling his eyes

"Wait Sesshoumaru doesn't care much about me Vegeta you're bluffing" Inuyasha said crossing his arms at him but Vegeta just sighed.

"You'd be surprised at Sesshoumaru although he is a puzzle he does care for his family somewhat. After he had helped Kikyo shoot her mother he wanted to stop but he didn't have any direction, his wife Usagi had cheated on him with his friend and that made him worse. Then you came along Kagome and you showed him something that even he had never known before…you cousin gave him hope"

--BR-- 

Out of all of the chapters this one had to be the hardest to construct. I forgot to mention that #1 in the last chapter after I mentioned Usagi but I hope that I clarified that in this chapter. I also hope this chapter wasn't that boring but I felt like I had to move backwards first and then forward. Just to forewarn everyone too the next chapter will have some flashbacks but not as many as this one has. I hoped everyone liked it and of course review.


	9. Chapter 9

A Time for Apologizes: The Thunder Brothers Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation and other people not me.

The last chapter was rough huh? Well I'm sorry for it but it had to be done in that fashion. I even lost a person on my list but never fear this chapter should make up for that somewhat. And I am sorry to all of you for the boredom and choppy writing but please be patient because this story is about to end very soon anyway. Oh yeah Happy Turkey Day and if you don't celebrate this holiday then disregard this sentence.

--BR-- 

_Two Weeks Later Agency Control Room_

"Strange I didn't see this before Kikyo?"

"Didn't see what Sesshoumaru?"

"I didn't see the underground people Hiten and Manten have working for them"

"Are they attempting to get the brothers out of jail?"

"I don't know but for now we need to keep watch on this new development. Tell Kagome and InuYasha to uplink everything to Hojo's computer files once we do that then maybe we can figure this out"

"What about Ayumi and Naraku?"

"I don't even want to go down that road with either of them right now"

"They are still at odds with each other?"

"Yeah it seems that way even time I ask to speak to both of them they are both busy"

"Well ok I'm calling Kagome. Hey has she forgiven you yet Sesshoumaru because she has or is trying to forgive me" she said smartly while calling InuYasha's office for her.

"Has InuYasha forgiven you yet Kikyo? Oh I thought not before you clench you claws into someone remember you're not on the best terms with everyone here either. In fact we all are stepping on egg shells here" he said slightly pissed was it not enough for her to rub it in that Kagome had forgiven her and not him. All he got was her stay on the east wing of mansion.

Although he was waiting for her to speak to him he also could help but be happy that she didn't move out of the mansion either. From what Vegeta told him when he left his home she was thinking of taking Rin with her to live with at Capsule-Ouji Corp. But she didn't after hearing the story of him, for once in his life he truly owed Vegeta and would compensate him as soon as possible.

"Hey Sesshy, Kagome said that she's checking it out now. At the moment she doesn't see them as a threat yet but she'll be watching…wait Hojo is on the other line"

"First Kikyo don't ever call me that you don't deserve that right and put him on speaker" he said growling at her. She on the other hand just stuck her tounge out at him then patched him through.

_**So what's new Sesshoumaru Kikyo because I'd have to say that I'm slightly stressed?"**_

This new information I have dealing with Hiten and Manten, they seem to have underground people working for them"

"_**So answer me this both of you why didn't we have a grasp on them before"**_

"I don't know but we are having Kagome track everything now"

"_**Again why wasn't this tracked before?"**_

"Because brother someone is still helping Hiten and Manten from the inside"

"_**I'll be down there soon enough I have a meeting with Totosai in a moment about the progress of this case. Afterwards I will need everyone on this lovely team in the control room with the both of you, fighting or no fighting. Am I clear?"**_

"Wait you make it seem like we have to drag those bone heads in here?"

"_**Ding, Ding look Sesshoumaru you've solved the puzzle now I'll have Naraku with me you just need the other three people. Meet me in the same spot in an hour because we are going to do two things hash out these disputes and get back to business"**_

"Wow Hojo today must be the day that you have finally gain some respect from me. It's about time that you finally grow up big brother---

"Oh well he hung up and oh goodness I really can't believe that he just bossed us around like that" she said actually allowing a small smile to grace her lips at her brother.

"Yeah I know for once we will humor him and get him what he wants" he said.

--BR-- 

_One Hour Later_

"Is this going anywhere friend because I need to get back to work, you know away from conniving people who have been working behind you're back since they came here"

"No worse than a man who has slept with my sister you bastard" Ayumi huffed at him. She was seated at the front table three chairs away from him.

"She's not even you're sister and you know what I'm glad I did sleep with her she was much better than you" he said and Ayumi just growled and threw some papers at him.

"Is he right Kikyo was he much better than me too" Inuyasha said with a forlorn look on his face in which Kikyo just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yep and he knew how to orally stimulate me with excellently something that you fail to do on a daily basis" she said smirking at him but that was replaced with a frown as he said something else about her.

"Hey you still come back so I must be doing something right" he said as she now growled at him and hit him with her plain black shoe.

"Yeah Inuyasha you are doing something right it's Kikyo and Sesshoumaru who are the liars"

"Hey I thought you forgave me"

"I did but doesn't mean that I'm not still hurting Kikyo Suki"

"That was low even for you"

"Whatever I want to be finished with this meeting so that I can work on other things"

"Planning on running away again Kagome it seemed to be what you best at"

"If I do I'll have Rin and Sota with me"

"That is if they want to go with a jail bird like you Kagome"

"Damn you Sesshoumaru for everything that has gone wrong in my life"

"That's a baseless statement I couldn't be in the wrong for everything in you're life. You my sweet Kagome did all of this by yourself" he said looking straight into her blue eyes, taunting her to say something else but they were all interrupted.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" Hojo shouted finally gaining the attention he needed to move this along. They all now sat silently waiting for him. He was shocked at himself for being this aggressive but it had to be done they were losing focus on the main problem the Thunder Brothers. He wanted to blame them so badly but couldn't bring himself to do it yes they were at fault for some of this but his team, no Naraku and his team were completely at fault.

"First of all you will all respect this job Naraku this means you also for goodness sake you are a supervisor. We are here to get two well known criminals off of the streets not play into their games. Secondly we all have personal situations that need to be discussed but it will only happen when we finish with our business with Totosai and the brothers. Finally we need to think of a way of keeping them in jail word has it that today they have their preliminary hearing in another week. We need to be together for it so I'm hoping but today we will hash out all of our differences"

"Done yet Hojo?"

"No Naraku not yet for today I will be running the show. For instance Kagome what is it about the band of seven that you dug up" he said slightly annoyed.

"Actually it was the band of seven now it's only the band of four, so to speak. I believed that the band of seven worked with the Magnificent Five as a back up assassins. Somehow Bankotsu was the head of the band but he like Vegeta, and the Killing Perfection here left that life to become 'better' people"

"Are you missing anyone else Kagome…no don't answer I want InuYasha to speak on this" he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He decided to sit at the head of the table waiting for InuYasha to answer as everyone growled at him.

"Um I'm assuming that two more people are working with him Ginta and some other guy" he said and Kagome looked at him strangely.

"I will have that other guy to you by tomorrow Hojo"

"That's great to hear for once InuYasha. Too bad you and our team didn't find this out sooner than later"

"Well someone has balls today especially since you have questioned my judgment Hojo"

"I just want results Kagome and it seems that the Thunder Brothers have you all eating right out of their hands"

"Now since I have your attention Kagome I'm going to switch you with Kikyo because Sesshoumaru needs a computer genius"

"What the hell Hojo I won't have you changing the ball game not now"

"Oh yes you will Naraku remember I started this and I will finish it" he said daring the man across from him to say something. The man just growled at him and crossed his arms. "Now I'm going to leave you to all with your new assignments Kagome I expect to have you to have your things in your office by the end of the day"

"What about our disputes?" Ayumi questioned him. Hojo just turned from his seat and got up and walked up to the window.

"That's just it today we need to drop this before it gets out of hand, so I'm giving you all the weekend off to get yourselves together" he sighed and turned back to them. "I'll see you all on Monday please do something and be ready for the preliminary hearing"

"Sure big brother" Kikyo said finally as they all saw him leave the room.

"I'm going to the shooting range" Kagome said getting up from her seat she took a few steps forward until Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"You hate guns Kagome"

"I'm well aware of what I hate but I'm going to try and learn on my own InuYasha, Ayumi, and Naraku you are welcome to join me if you wish"

"I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that we're ok" she said as the two men backed her up. She got out of her seat to follow though while saying, "But I will go to my go home for now maybe catch up on some reading on this case. Hojo is correct we do need to stop this fighting it will get us no where…so I'm sorry Naraku for being who I was at the time but if it makes you feel any better I never uttered anything to them when they were against you. I would also like to forgive both you and Kikyo because I don't believe that you knew of me when you did what you did. In fact I wasn't in the picture when you had you're relations now I've got to get going"

"I'll walk you out Ayumi, before I go to the range" Kagome said then she smiled, "Kikyo I ask you nicely please stay here" and then she left everyone else in that room alone with their thoughts.

"I'll see you all later" Naraku said suddenly as he got up from his seat. As he started to leave he pulled Sesshoumaru with him, "Let's go rich boy I need to show you my collection" he said catching on to Kagome's statement she wanted them to be alone, Hojo his friend wanted them all to collect themselves. Now Ayumi started this apology even if she didn't mean too between them and he was going to finish it.

--BR-- 

The shooting range was filled with just Kagome and her bad aim when Sesshoumaru showed up. His bastard boss was right they needed to get along again and he had to attempt get some type of forgiveness. He crept behind her as she shot the final round off he shook his head at the woman as her shots didn't even touch the practice sheet. He finally stopped her by placing his hands on hers and frowned as he felt her flinched at him.

"Kagome stop for a moment and let's talk"

"No now leave me alone I'm trying to shoot" she tried to struggle out of his grasp but he kept his grip on her.

"At what dead air Kagome, look at least let me teach you how to shoot alright?" he said and felt her finally pull the gun down in front of her. His golden eyes connected to hers and for a moment they were lost in each other again turning her around and tilting her chin slightly he kissed her lips softly.

That is until she pulled away, "Sesshoumaru you wanted to teach me how to shoot, then teach me and then leave"

"Fine but you can't deny that we are overdue for a talk" he said as he took the gun from the ledge and held it in his hands. He motioned for her to stand in between him and for once she listen but not before speaking again.

"Why should I speak to you about anything Mr. Tashio it's not like you ever went to jail? No I'm sorry I did for three and a half years, all of that time without our daughter who is now four and a half years old. You, Vegeta, Bankotsu, Darien, and Usagi should have spent your entire lives in jail but you got nothing mostly because you are all well known people.

I'm sorry my mistake you and Vegeta are well known generational heirs of Japan. You want to know what happened to me the man I loved hated my sister so much that he had to find out everything about me. He got all of his information from another person that I use to call best friend. Then as if it wasn't enough for him to just completely leave the situation alone he had to help Naraku with anything he could find.

Yes I was set up and I accept the fact that it probably wasn't Hiten or Manten but actually Kagura, right now though that is not the point. The point is Sesshoumaru I got the short end of the stick out of all of this, I don't really dispute the fact that I should never went to jail because believe me, Kikyo and I had it coming but compared to the Magnificent five you should have gotten some type of punishment" she said finally finished spewing her anger at him he just stood with his hands still on elbows listening.

"If anything Kagome you are a generational heir to through your mother. Secondly Hiten came to me with information on you, I will admit that I took it but I never did all of that because I hated Kikyo. If anything Kikyo was a decent assassin so I respected that for her. But you and she have the notion that I went after you because of her past dealings. Third you talk about the short end of the stick then try me having this job.

Don't get me wrong I love it but like you I was offered a deal to work for the International agents for my freedom and the Magnificent five's. So that would mean that I have been to jail remember Kagome do not presume things you do not know about in the first place. I had to find someone trustworthy to take over my business to be here every morning, then Rin came into the world.

At first I felt like I was screwed when I found out about her because I had just escaped jail just to become a father. So now Kagome as a grown man I ask you to forgive me, I don't need you to be my fiancé even though it would be nice again without the bullshit. Kagome I need you to forgive me now and at least become friends because Rin doesn't deserve two fighting parents in a huge mansion. She deserves two parents who are willing to see their faults and move on" he finished for a moment and told her to shoot the shot when she did it hit the correct mark. He then took his hands off of her and started to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru, she said stopping him in his tracks, teach me how to shoot again and maybe I'll consider forgiving you…but it has to be on my terms are we clear?"

"Crystal Clear Kagome" for a moment you could see his golden eyes light up at that comment he came back to her and held her elbows again while positioning their stance. And it went on like this for hours just the two of them trying to forgive and learn each other again.

--BR-- 

"I will have those papers on your desk by tomorrow morning agent so if you can please be patient" Ayumi tried to say as calmly as possible over the phone while in her office not once did she think about Naraku leaning against it.

"You will not be here tomorrow Ayumi" his deeply charming voice made her snap her brown eyes at him and drop the pen she was writing with for one of her fellow agents.

"Trust me I can just sneak in and get it to him" she said as she saw him close the door and walk up to her. She on the other hand backed up into the window not wanting to fall under his seductive spell. She wanted to know if he was here on another agenda or just her. Ayumi knew that she had Naraku when she gave that speech in the main room but it looked like more. She wanted more but of course she wanted to be discreet also.

"Not if I forgive you for the dumb shit I said and take you on this desk" he said finally coming up close to her.

"What about everyone else" she said as she started to twiddle her thumbs with her head down at the floor.

"Who cares about everyone else Ayumi, you do? I came here for two things, first I wish to accept your apology as well as tell you the same. Then I want to take you on this desk before we leave for the weekend because we will be home together Ayumi. Hell we'll come back together smiling on Monday hand-in-hand after we are finished with each other. All I know now is I want you Ms. Ayumi Higurashi, never in my life have I wanted a woman like this…and I don't want another" he said as he was now very close to her. He placed his arms around his waist and spun her on the very clean desk as kissed her passionately and took her on the desk.

--BR-- 

_The Hearing Monday Morning_

The large courtroom was full of people from the media circuits to the numerous agents waiting to see the brothers' faces when the finally lost this war. The team who brought them in was seated in the front left side of the courtroom all sitting together, not apart for this. The other agents from around the world sat in the rows in back and all around. Even the Briefs-Ouji family was there for all of this though the barely had anything to do with this at all.

This was mostly because each of them had either made up or was close to it which made Hojo the main supervisor of this case very proud. He was so proud of himself that he couldn't help but look at all of the girls and their short skirts which the men caught onto and scolded him for. But all and all he was happy that his words really meant something to them calmly he sat awaiting Hiten and Manten. Who both came in only a minute later heavily guarded with cops both brothers sat down just to be told to stand up again for the Judge was in the courtroom.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Miroku residing" the bailiff said as Miroku sat in his bench. Yep he was a judge while his wife was a major businesswoman working for Sesshoumaru Tashio who was in the first row of the courtroom. He jumped on the chance be on this case where he and his jury would decide the fate of the world renowned 'Thunder Brothers' Hiten and Manten. Two brothers who managed to secretly overthrow the Shikon Sisters, murder, place hits on innocent people, have numerous connection with others across the world, hacking, and the list goes on.

He looked over to see that Hojo kept his promise the sisters out of jail for their help. So far he has done an excellent job at everything, he has figured out who was stopping his case by running over fifty crooked agents who now have life sentences in jail, save Kagura who exchanged all the information she had on them for her freedom. He looked at Hiten and Manten who had smirks on their faces, what he wouldn't pay to see those smirks wiped off of their faces. It was as if they didn't care about the situation and he could not have that in his courtroom, today they would finally face the music of a life sentence.

"Anything funny gentlemen because I'm not laughing nor is this courtroom"

"It's funny because we don't care about this damn trial, nor will we be here for it" Manten said smiling at him.

"Yeah you never know what could happen to this agency I'm sorry this courtroom this morning"

"I'm going to ignore that comment, defense your first witness please"

"Thank you, your honor I would like to call Mr. Kouga Yamada to the stand" they saw Kouga walk up to the stand and even blow a kiss to his wife Ayame who had their son on her lap for a moment. He then turned and growled to InuYasha who call him a show off. He was sworn in quickly as they were ready to start the long trial.

"Mr. Yamada is it correct to say that Manten stole rare stones from you"

"Yes it is he stole them right under my nose they are worth millions" he said flashing the defense lawyer and the jury a charming smile which the all ate up. His eyes searched the room for his friends Kikyo and Kagome, when he found them he waved. He smiled again when they gave him the thumbs up and blew a kiss at them much to the dismay of the now growling brothers.

"Is it true that they were given to you by Mr. Bankotsu Ouji?"

"Yes he gave them to me but one of the men working for me was doing double duties by working with them"

"And what else di---" the lawyer stopped for a moment to hear faint screams. "Um I think someone should investigate whatever is going on outside this courtroom"

"We are on it Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Hojo, Ayumi and every available person in here with a gun lets check out the outside. Kagome, InuYasha keep everyone here calm"

"Wait why do I have to stay here with the women and children" he said frowning as Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Because you asshole we need one boy to protect us"

"I'm a man not a boy"

"Yeah…right about that" she said smirking at him. She then saw Hiten and Manten get out of their seat and moved in their direction. "Oh no, you both aren't going anywhere especially when we have you where we want you, we have worked to hard for this"

"You know bitch I could kill you without a second thought since your little boyfriend isn't here to save you"

"No but I am"

"InuYasha this is not your fight, this bitch has tempted my brother for the last time" Manten said walking up to her InuYasha was about to get in front of her when someone shot him in the right shoulder. "InuYasha!!!" she shouted worried about her friend as he fell down. They all looked at the window to see a man coming in with a key and rifle in his hands. Defenseless and alone momentarily Kagome pulled out a small gun on Manten but his smirk widened.

"You better stay back Manten or I'll shoot you were never that fast"

"Kagome, Kagome you really have been in jail for too long. So we will test this theory of yours we will see how fast I am as I choke the life out of you" he said as she shot the gun off he really did move fast and caught her by the neck. "You see Kagome you lose again like you always do those people are great friends of ours that are against the Ouji family, your family Kagome. Now I could kill you but Hiten has other plans for you as I do for that lovely sister of yours. And lets not forget the blue haired bitch for stealing my merchandise" he let her and looked back at the remaining Ouji family that just consisted of Trunks and Bulma.

"It was never yours, y-you bastard" she said clutching to Trunks who was frowning at him. "This would be a great experience for our son, he says, ugh I hate my husband at the moment" she muttered as she saw Manten walked towards them but was stopped by a vengeful Ayumi, a first for her. Bulma was shocked at how fast she came back to the room.

"Manten you will stop this now. Kagome isn't good with guns but I'm pretty decent with them" she said and then looked at Hiten who was out of his handcuffs with another man standing on a wall. That was weird especially since he 'loved' his sister but she didn't dwell on that at the moment. She saw InuYasha when she came back to check up on everyone currently Ayame with Dash close by was caring for him and even called 911.

"Still jealous Ayumi that you never got the attention that your sisters and friends have"

"If you could stop Manten would you?" she said ignoring his past statement. His statement didn't matter anymore because in the end she still got what she wanted. So when she saw the shocked look in his eyes she smirked for the very first time, it looked like Naraku's but it still worked for this moment.

"If I would have had you then I could stop Ayumi then maybe just maybe I would stop. But Naraku clouds your judgment so I had to forget about you. Now if you will excuse me I need make my great escape with Hiten, enjoy the tear gas coming through the vents" he said as he went up to the guy and got his handcuffs off. The rest of the patrons in the room started to cough as they went to leave even Ayumi who had now dropped the gun in front of her.

"Thunder brothers I hate you" Kagome said as she was covering her nose and eyes coughing like everyone else in the courtroom from the gas. But there was one thing that was boggling her mind who were the guys that caused so much trouble? What connection did they have with their family? Were they the underground 'men' that she heard Kikyo speak of, if they were then they had another gap to consider. Then her eyes widened those men were after Bankotsu but why come after their former o-aniki at this point.

--BR-- 

I hope it wasn't too mushy or choppy. Oh yes before I forget when Naraku says every available person with a gun/weapon somehow some of the Ouji family and Kouga has one so they help out. That left Kagome and InuYasha with the remaining women and children in the courtroom. Rin was not there where she was though will be reveled in the upcoming chapters. As always review.

Oh and from what I've read o-aniki means big brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's Decision: The Chilling Phone Call…

I know, I know it's been a while on this story hasn't it. Well sorry life happens a lot and like I said before this story is almost over.

I was trying to figure out if I was going to make this a short chapter but I decided that just speaking about InuYasha and whether or not he is going to stay with the 'Thunder Brothers' would be completely boring. So I hope I made it a little more interesting at the end it will make the plot a little thicker for what I have planned for this story. As always enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Funimation and other people not me.

--BR-- 

_In Japan's courtroom yesterday the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten got away with injuring thirteen people as they were in their preliminary hearing, two of those patients are in critical condition. From what I'm getting the brothers were in the first stages of the hearing when suddenly people were outside of the courtroom screaming. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available…_

InuYasha turned off the T.V. happy that they didn't know he was shot in the courtroom. 'Thank goodness for Ayame and her part time nursing skills' he thought as sat in the hospital room actually about to become moody. He rang on his nurse's bell for the eighth time that afternoon but someone else came to his door.

"Ok I know this is the eighth time and I even said that I wouldn't do it again, but I need another pillow this one is all flat" he stopped for a second to look to his friend Kikyo.

"Hey Yasha how have you been so far?" she questioned with a pillow in her hands. She hated that they were only friends at the moment because of her past infidelity when he was doing the much worse. If she were ever caught for all of it the she would be back in jail so fast that her head would spin. "Well I decide to bring in lunch along with this new pillow. Kagome is coming up with the rest of the team though Sesshoumaru was forced into it"

"How was he forced…" he drifted off for a moment and then rolled his eyes. "That was the best way to get him up here to see his only brother. I swear they can't keep their hands off of each other"

"Uncle Yasha" Rin screamed running into the room with Kagome and a grumpy Sesshoumaru following behind them. "Uncle Yasha mommy says that you got hurt so I decided to make some cookies with Miss Sango" her blue uniform on waved the cookies in his face as he took them.

"That's sweet Rin thank you I just wish other people in the room was as nice as you" he said crossing his arms and looking at his big brother. Sesshoumaru just humphed and stood on the wall of the room with his arms crossed.

"Ok this is the third time in the hospital next all of the doctors will know our names" Kagome said lightly laughing off the situation.

"They already know them because I got so bored I decided to tell them"

"Why did you do that InuYasha?" Ayumi said walking in the room interrupting the small growl of her sister. Naraku and Hojo came in after her.

"Because I have a feeling that we are going to be here again"

"See I told you that this was a waste of time"

"That's because you're an idiot who needs to get along with his brother. I swear every time I want to come here you get moody, I know you hate hospitals but at least have some respect for your family" Kagome said crossing her arms at him. "Anyway I need to speak to InuYasha alone please"

"Why we all just got here to see him"

"Please it's important I happen to have some of his files that I need to return today"

"And you can't just give them to him now?" Hojo said suspiciously if memory served him correctly he removed InuYasha and Kagome from the same team.

"No Hojo I need to speak to alone now just wait outside all of you" she said smiling at them she then looked at Kikyo who had an idea about her topic. She was about to help when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Good I don't have to see his face" he said quickly leaving the situation. They all left Kagome and InuYasha alone at least for a moment.

"Ok where are the files Kagome?"

"Here they are InuYasha, she said giving him the files in her huge purse, along with you telling me everything about yesterday"

"I don't know what you are talking about Kagome?" he said frowning was it that obvious of her that he was working on the side for Hiten and Manten.

"Alright I'll say it slowly then, d-i-d y-o-u h-a-v-e a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g t-o d-o w-i-t-h…"

"Ok, ok, Kagome I had nothing to do with yesterday. How long have you known about me working with them?" he questioned her as she sat down on one of the seat in the room.

"I've known since Kikyo found out and that was months ago. Plus some of the things you were doing threw me off especially when you were finding them faster than me. It made me more suspicious of your motives. That's why I'm going to ask you what exactly have you been doing for them?"

"Actually just computer work and by that I mean I was throwing you off track, I guess I should have noticed the rest of our team huh. Then I started to feel bad for doing that to you because you really are determined to finally get them off the streets. So I helped with the Juuroumaru thing to sort of compensate for some of my wrongs. Listen Sesshoumaru feels that I've never been good enough to be apart of the family because of my mother. So to punish me he has lawyers set new boundaries for the money father has allotted to me because let's face it he has all the power over the company. Then he sets up the temporary allowance fund for me of only five hundred dollars a month which forced me to work for the International agents"

"So you did this all for the money"

"In a sense yes but in another sense no I did it because I wanted someone to see me InuYasha Tashio as something more than a joke, mostly my stone cold brother. No one but Kikyo has ever known that part of me I wanted to be full partner with my brother or a worker on stone cold cases like him. I'm still a Tashio but for once I just want him to see that I can be at his level even if it is computer work. Hey people love a computer genius right?"

"Ok but why haven't you stopped if yesterday hasn't taught you anything then what will?"

"I dunno but I do know that you are a good friend and I'll consider it" he said turning around on his small hospital bed. Kagome got up from her seat and spoke to him again.

"InuYasha I know that you have a caring heart but if you continue with them then you are just creating more trouble for yourself. Just think about it for a second you say that you want respect from your big brother but you do this instead. It doesn't make sense and it will be even worse if he finds out about all of this.

You think your money will be little to none watch Sesshoumaru when he finds out that you have been with his, no all of our enemies. I'll even let you in on a little secret I know Kikyo told you that Sesshoumaru was forced to come see you but I knew better.

He was genuinely pissed when you were shot in the courtroom while saving me and although he didn't show it he was really happy that you were ok. So that shows me that he cares like cousin Vegeta said weeks ago you just gave up on him to easily" she finished finally and the started to walk to the door.

"You think so Higurashi" he said turning back to her again with a little hope.

Turning back to him while smiling said "I think so InuYasha right now the ball is in your court. I'll give you two weeks before I tell the others save Kikyo, if you decide to join them then no one can stop that. If you decided to stay with us then you may get a second chance depending on the supervisor. Either way you need to come up with a decision before that time, now I'll get everyone else in here"

--BR-- 

"To stay with Hiten and Manten or not to stay with them, that's the question?" he said as he now sat at home in complete quiet. He was so quiet that he didn't hear Kikyo come into the apartment with a bag of groceries.

"The answer to that question would be to not stay with them. I'm assuming Kagome must have told you what we know"

"And the cunt has given me a ultimatum too, damnit why did you tell her Kikyo"

"Because InuYasha for once in my life I'm leaving this stealing, murder, and hiding behind me. And my sister is not a cunt actually she is the smartest person that I have ever had around in my life. Plus I want you to stop this InuYasha because I know this world and you don't when Hiten and Manten are done with someone they figure out ways to dispose of them just look at Juuroumaru"

"That reminds me Kikyo how is he doing at the moment?"

"Naraku says that he is doing much better since that night. But as you can see Naraku is pushing himself until they are in prison for life just like me"

"This always comes back to him doesn't it?"

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples she said, "We fucked once as a pastime we no longer see each other as 'more than friends' because InuYasha I love you…oops um disregard that statement"

But he couldn't disregard her position on him and decided to smirk, "Kikyo tell me again how much you care about me and I may consider telling the brothers to kiss my ass"

"But I don't love you I only love me, my sisters and Naraku" she said trying to piss him off again but at the moment it wasn't working especially when he approached her. He grabbed her from behind despite her protests of the still being friends and walked from the living room to the bed. He dropped her for a moment on the bed and the spoke to her. "Kikyo I want to accept your apology by coming up with my decision. I will stop with them but I will finally talk with my older brother first and then the rest of our team. But we do this with one stipulation"

"What is it InuYasha?"

"We all need to keep Kagome on her toes for the next week besides I owe her for a side prank she pulled on me a while ago. I need her ready to tell Hojo and Naraku just to feel silly when they already know"

"Will do InuYasha so am I…"

"Yes Kikyo you are my girlfriend again, now I'm in need of a small smack before bedtime" he said smirking. He thought that he would feel bad about his decision but now with Kikyo said those words he felt even better to be with the International Agents….

--BR-- 

Bulma looked at the computer screen in front her slightly paranoid, she wanted to get Hiten and Manten especially in jail. Somehow Ayumi got her an audience in the next week with Hojo. She was proud to produce but scared about what happened yesterday not only for herself but her son also.

Manten threaten her because of her involvement with her husband's family treasure and now with them lurking around she was frightened. She knew from the first time they created their group that Manten always carried out his threats it was why they called him the Crusher.

"Still scared woman" Vegeta said in a velvety voice that completely freaked her out. He was rubbing her shoulders as she swatted them away from him as he laughed at her.

"Fuck you Vegeta I'm trying to keep up with the other systems in the world. You know trying to keep up with the men who threatened me and our son" she said turning around to glaring at him.

"Doing this won't prove anything woman and our son is fine he is strong like his father" he said placing his hands back on her shoulders now rubbing them softly. "Besides I won't let the bastards touch you Bulma nor will your 'brothers' Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Now please woman you've been on this thing for a while come to bed its four in the morning…" he was interrupted when the phone rang

"Now who the hell would be calling at this time of night/morning" she said picking up the phone near her computer console. Bulma could feel the hard breathing of Manten over the phone and froze. How she knew it was him even she didn't know but it was him and now he was chuckling.

"_Bulma, Bulma it's not nice to try and find us especially since I haven't carried out my main plans for you, my dear"_

"Humph I can take you on Manten if not me then InuYasha or Kagome" she said as she looked over to her now pissed husband.

"_Are you sure about InuYasha because if he is working for us how can he work for you also" he said smirking at the phone wishing Bulma could see his face_.

"Because when I get a hold of him or tell our big brother he'll get his act together" she said trying to act tough but she was now confused, how is InuYasha involved in this. Bulma knew that she and Sesshoumaru were the bad asses of the family. They had both agreed when it was all 'over' that they could never tell InuYasha about all of this because he was the decent one of both of them save his overbearing attitude. That was after Sango told him the bitch.

_You seemed unsure that InuYasha was working for us but we will let it slide it seems that he wants to quit being with us after all. He and Kikyo should really attempt to keep their clothes on from the distance I'm at I can see both of them with ease. _

_Hey Bulma I can even see you and Vegeta. Is he trying to comfort you again I hope not because it won't save what I have in store for you. Hear this you blue haired bitch I will have my revenge on you and your family from Bankotsu to Sesshoumaru. _

_This game is ours and Hojo should have never tampered with it now he has his poor sister along with a family who believes that they are geniuses trying to throw us in jail. The people working for us now are doing an excellent job feeding us some much needed information on everyone of you. I'll show you Bulma what I know at this moment just to ensure that I'm not lying. _

_Now Kanna should have never went back to Bankotsu no matter she will be dealt with for carrying on such an affair. Kagome and Sesshoumaru shouldn't have Rin so far away from them the little girl could come up missing. Naraku is comforting Ayumi in his spider boxers after their little escapade how sickening. Hojo happens to be visiting his mother in the early morning hours something Kikyo hasn't done yet or will ever do. But you Bulma with your lovely lavender top and white pants sitting at your little computer trying to locate me, I just have to wonder how scared of me are you? He said laughing_

It was exactly at that moment when Bulma dropped the phone completely freaked out. But she didn't hear the phone dropped or her husband yelling at the phone on how he would chop up the man's body in small pieces and sell his parts to the most illegal bidders of the black market. She didn't hear of anything all she could think of was two things. One they knew everyone's locations as if it is nothing but them watching time waiting for there move, to strike. Two playing this game that she put herself in along with the rest of her family in was becoming more and more dangerous the 'Thunder Brothers' had to be stopped at any cost.

--BR-- 


End file.
